Together and Apart
by gouketsuwarai
Summary: AU Fic. L's daytime job is a professor at a university, at night he comes home to four rambunctious pre-teens known as Near, Mello, Matt and Linda and of course a boyfriend named Light. Can they stay together as a family or will something rip them apart?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is something that just popped into my head. Plus I kind of wanted to write something that revolved around a "home life" for everyone. And yes, I added Linda in this story to give it a little something extra. I know she was a very minor-minor character, but still one. Oh, and did I mention that it is AU too? Yeah, cause it is. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Death Note.

* * *

L Lawliet was a twenty-five, intelligent, and a sweet tooth extraordinaire. The one thing that he was not was a man who was sitting in the lap of luxury. Residing in Winchester, England, L earned his living by teaching down at the local university. He taught a various amount of subjects ranging from math to science, history to criminology. When his teaching job was done with for the day, L returned to his small home where inside resided-

_CRASH!_

"BOYS!" L shouted, looking up from his stack of papers he was currently grading.

A stampede of footsteps tumbled down the stairs before silencing behind the couch.

"Oooh, is that cake?"

L slapped away the hand that was slowly reaching towards his strawberry shortcake. The hand quickly jerked back and the owner of the hand nursed it against their chest.

"Mello, I would appreciate it if you would not reach for that in which does not belong to you," L calmly responded, glancing over his shoulder at the fourteen year old.

Mello frowned, his lower lip sticking out in a pout, "you're so cruel."

"If the three of your could kindly keep down the racket," L picked up his fork and stabbed a huge hunk of the strawberry shortcake, shoving the big piece into his mouth.

"I didn't do anything!" Matt exclaimed, not wanting the blame to be pinned on him. The red-head, who was the same age as Mello, pocketed his video game that was in his hand.

"Did I say it was you?" L asked after chewing and swallowing the piece of cake.

Matt shook his head.

"Where is Near?"

The thirteen year old boy who was in question was slowly making his way down the steps. He was twirling a piece of his white hair around his finger.

"What took you so long to get down here?" Mello snapped at him.

Near ignored the blonde-haired boy and walked over to the couch, sitting down next to L, "yes?"

L glanced over at the small boy and sighed, "never mind."

The four of them remained in silence. The only sound was the clatter of L's fork against the plate as he finished off his snack. It was just another day in the household of Lawliet. That brought a smile to L's usually stoic face. To think that he had a household with three boys with very different personalities and very brilliant minds. They had all, including L, grown up in an orphanage. Wammy's House to be exact. Quillish Wammy, the founder, took in children that were very gifted. L had always been the brightest of the bunch but soon reached an old enough age where he found himself looking for his own place to live, after finding a job of course. The three boys in the room had also grown up in the orphanage, but were so attached to L that they were very adamant about staying with him wherever he went.

There had been a big problem with this and a heated debate between Quillish Wammy and Roger Ruvie, the manager, broke out for several weeks. Roger felt that L would not be able to give them the adequate care they needed. Wammy or Watari as some called him, felt the opposite and said that the boys would benefit being in L's care. Mello, Matt, and Near usually isolated themselves from the other children. They exceeded the others when it came to their intelligence and were on a level of their own. On top of that Mello and Matt were always getting into trouble on a daily basis, causing mayhem around the orphanage.

When Watari and Roger asked L his opinion on this and what he wanted to do, L agreed to take the three boys with him. He had become an older brother to them and was always watching out for them. L always snuck them treats, toys, and games when no one else was around. He would take them to the park or to go see a movie when he had free time. L favored them the most and was the only one who could really control them when it came to their behavior. Now there was an exception to this rule but for the majority L was able to handle them better than any of the caretakers at the orphanage. It was decided that the three boys would live with L and Watari would make several visits to make sure that the boys were doing good in school and that the home was kept in decent shape. Not that Watari cared, but it was only to appease Roger since the man was so stubborn and hard to get along with.

"L? Yoohoo!"

Mello was leaning over the couch and waving his hand in front of L's face. Mello eventually gave up and sighed, "you think he's dead?"

"I can hear him breathing," Near commented, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

L eventually snapped out of his daze and apologized. He placed his empty plate down on the coffee table, avoiding the stacks of paper that littered most of the space.

"Are we done here? I have other things I need to do that are really important-"

"NO!"

They all turned their heads to the shouting voice that nearly startled them all. A girl with short brown hair, pulled into a ponytail, came stomping through the living room. With hands on her hips, the girl fumed as she stood in front of the coffee table, glaring at them all.

"Yes, Linda?"

The twelve year old girl, almost thirteen, named Linda fumed even more, her cheeks puffing out as she inhaled a breath of air, "I'm sick and tired of every single time that _they_-" pointing to Mello and Matt, "get in trouble you call everyone down here!"

L did not see a problem with this and voiced it aloud.

"The problem is that you refer to _all of us_ as _BOYS_!"

Mello snickered and the girl shot him a dirty look.

"Last time I checked I am a _girl_ and would appreciate being addressed as one. If any of us are in trouble would it be so hard as addressing us individually? It is hard enough being the only girl here, but being singled out as a boy-"

L could see that Linda was becoming emotional. Watari had warned him of this and feared the day that it would actually happen. Linda was a pre-teen and being one entitled her to many emotions due to her stepping into womanhood. With no mother figure in the picture L had tried his best to be that mother figure, but it was hard considering that he was a man. Linda, like the other three boys, was one of the children to come and live with him. Even though Linda was able to get along with the other children at Wammy's, Linda managed to find a special place in his life, just as the other three. So in the end, she too went to live with L, Near, Matt and Mello.

"I apologize Linda, next time I will address you separately," L rectified the problem and mentally patted himself on the back when he saw the tears swimming in Linda's eyes didn't spill over.

"Thank you," she began to smile now.

"You're such a crybaby," Mello taunted.

"And you're such a jerk!" Linda snapped and charged at him. Mello ran out of the living room with Linda close on his heels.

"No running in the house!" L shouted at them and was about to scold them but the sound of the front door opening had L springing from the couch.

Matt took the empty space L left behind and sat down beside Near, "I timed in at three minutes."

"One minute and twenty three seconds," Near responded in a bored tone.

"Darn it!" Matt swore, his hands smacking against his legs in frustration.

Near gave a small smile, no one could beat his puzzle solving time, not even L.

Another loud crash echoed the house except this time it came from the kitchen.

"BO-I mean Linda and Mello, kindly stop it!"

The person who entered the house chuckled, "trying to get the hang of addressing Linda singularly?"

"Light-kun knows me too well," L smiled up at the man named Light. Light shook his head, hanging his jacket on the coat rack. He leaned down, giving L a kiss on the lips, ignoring the gagging noises coming from Matt.

Light Yagami was eighteen and from Japan but was currently living with L. How they met and started living together was a long story, but to make the story short, Light had been a transfer student at the university. He had met L one day while picking out a book from the library and from there they clicked. Light could match wits with L and they both enjoyed egging each other on, usually resulting in heated arguments and sometimes physical fights. Outside of their shared intelligence, they were almost complete opposites. Light was very organized and clean and L was more lax and not so organized. Light preferred to eat more healthy food and L enjoyed pigging out on cake and tons of sweets. But what they did share in common was their love for learning and justice. Light was following in his father's footsteps of becoming a police officer and then working his way up to becoming a detective.

When Light had met L and they had their first real discussion, with no fists included, Light had learned that L had a love for detective work. Light also learned that L did his fair share of work before quitting and settling down with becoming a professor. Light wondered why L would do something as crazy as that, especially if one loved their job. It wasn't until L invited Light over for dinner did Light realize the reason behind it. L had introduced Light to the four children and Light nearly fell over in shock. At first he thought they were L's children, but after L talked with him some more did he find out that they all came from an orphanage. Light was impressed by L, being torn between his passion of detective work and four children that were very attached to him and vice versa.

They had talked late into the night, after putting all the children to bed, and L explained to Light that he couldn't just leave them behind. He also couldn't go forward with his job and take care of four individuals who were entering into their adolescence stage. So he settled down with a job teaching at the university and he had been there for a couple of years. L did have full intentions of going back to do detective work, but for now he was at peace with what he was doing.

"L?"

"He's been doing that all day," Matt said from the couch.

Light grasped L by the shoulders and gave the smaller man a shake, waking him up from his daze. L shook his head and blinked a few times.

"Sorry, it's been a long day."

"Good thing I brought home dinner," Light held up the bag in his hand and all chaos inside the house came to a halt.

"Did I just hear correctly?" Mello's head popped out of the kitchen. "Stick-up-the-ass brought us home take-out?"

"HYAAA!"

Linda lunged at Mello while the boy was distracted. Mello's eyes bulged out a bit as he felt a pair of skinny arms wrap tightly around his neck, knees pressed roughly into his backside. Mello fell forward with the full force of Linda's attack. They both landed on the floor roughly, but Linda still kept her grip around his neck, choking him as much as she could. Mello tried to pry her arms off of him, but Linda had a very good death grip.

"Mello, please refrain from calling Light-kun such crude names," L reprimanded the blonde, ignoring the fact that Linda was slowly squeezing the last bit of oxygen from Mello's lungs.

Matt and Near got up from the couch and made their way into the kitchen, walking past Linda and Mello. They both washed their hands before they gathered up plates, silverware, and cups and began to set the table. They were grateful for Light bringing them dinner for the night or else they would have probably eaten cake or some dessert. L wouldn't have had a problem with that, but the rest of them would need something more substantial than artificial sweetening and sugar.

L clapped his hands together and spoke loudly, "everyone go wash up or no one is eating tonight!"

"Thank…you…" Mello wheezed as Linda's arms slid away from his neck. The girl climbed off of him and went running back into the kitchen to wash her hands.

L sighed and Light laughed as they walked to the small dining room. Light placed the take-out bags onto the table and both him and L began to dig the styrofoam containers out. Matt and Near were already sitting at the table, Matt playing his video game and Near playing with one of his small toy cars. Linda joined them a minute later as she took a seat next to Matt.

"Great, I have to sit next to Near," Mello complained as he pulled out his chair, plopping down into it dramatically.

"It's not always a pleasure sitting by you either, Mello."

Linda glared at Mello from across the table, "stop being so mean to Near!"

"Get your face out of my business!"

"I will once you learn some manners!"

"Ha, you're one to talk!"

The banter continued back and forth before Light and L told them that if they did not stop it then they would both go to bed hungry. This shut them up real quick and Matt snickered from behind his video game.

"Let's have a peaceful dinner, for once," Light pleaded, taking out the last styrofoam box.

L climbed into the chair at the end of the table and sat down in his usual crouch. Light took the other end and he started to pass around the containers. The food was divvied up amongst all of them and they began to eat once everyone had finished passing the containers around.

"Mmm, spaghetti!" Linda exclaimed, twirling the noodles around her fork.

"Near, Matt, please put your toys away and eat," L told them, reluctantly biting into a bread stick. He would have preferred to eat a large slice of cake, but Light did go through the trouble of bringing them home dinner. Matt and Near did as L told them and put their toys away before picking at their food.

"So how was everyone's day?" Light asked, trying to get some conversation going. He and L always tried to make sure there was some friendly interaction going on at the dining table. Most of them time it wasn't friendly, but they did manage to try.

"Nothing outside the usual," L replied to the question first. Usually L did not like to talk about his long days teaching at the university unless something interesting happened.

"I received my math test back," Near replied next, twirling a piece of his hair around his finger while his left hand poked at the noodles on his plate with the fork.

"How did you do?" L asked, glancing to his left.

Near didn't look up but stared at his plate, "I passed."

When Near would say 'I passed,' that meant that he got every question right. Unlike Mello, Near never felt the need to gloat about his grades.

"Mello?" L decided to ask him next, going around the table.

Mello's eyes lit up, "oh! Today in science class we had to dissect a frog and-"

Linda's face turned green and Matt began to snicker because he was in the same science class with Mello and he remembered what happened.

"You will refrain from saying anything else," L commanded and Mello sighed. "Light-kun?"

Light shrugged, "same as usual. I have a ten page paper over some book that I have not yet read."

Like L, Light refrained from talking much about things at the university. Even though L taught there and Light was a student, they just would remain silent about it all. It was bad enough having to teach and learn there respectively, but talking about it seemed to a reminder of how long the day was.

"Linda?"

Linda's fork fell to the plate and the girl began to talk animatedly about everything that happened from the moment she woke up to as soon as she got home. This continued on for about ten minutes and while the majority of the males in the room did not want to hear about who said what and who did what, they did out of respect for her because she was the only female under the roof.

"So then Cindy was trying to flirt with Kyle, but it was sooo not working! He blew her off and she began to cry, but I told her that Kyle wasn't into her; everyone knew that, except Cindy that is," Linda sighed softly as she finished her story. The whole table was silent as they stared at the girl who just went on about her friend.

"I think I just died a little inside," Mello remarked, his mouth hanging open.

"Anything that was _school _related?" L quickly asked before another fight broke out between the two.

Linda was going to snap at Mello but answered L instead, "umm…oh, yeah! Mr. Johnson was completely on my case today!"

"You have detention," Light spoke up. It was a rhetorical question. They all knew Linda and how far her study habits were in school.

"Yes," Linda was unfazed by having to spend an hour or so after school.

L shook his head and Light hid his smile behind his napkin.

"Matt?"

"Yeah, that eyeball really flew across the room. I didn't think frog eyes could be so aerodynamic," Matt commented, slurping down a big forkful of noodles.

Linda pushed her plate away, a disgusted look on her face, "may I please be excused?"

L nodded his head and the pre-teen girl took off upstairs.

"Dude, I get told to be quiet yet Matt can talk about frog eyeballs?"

Near picked up his plate, "I'm going to my room, I'll bring the dish down when I am finished."

Light reached over and patted Mello on the shoulder, "another dinner ruined. That makes how many now?"

Mello counted in his head, "fifteen I believe, and the fourth one in a row."

L bit savagely into one of the meatballs, tomato sauce squirting across the table and almost hitting Light in the face.

"Smooth L, very smooth."

"Forgive me, Light-kun."

Mello tosses his fork down, the utensil clattering against the plate, "if Light gets to be called Light-kun, why can't I be called Mello-kun?"

Matt snorted into his drink, "because you're not special enough."

Mello crossed his arms over his chest, "I am special!"

Light's face turned red and L gave him a smile, "if Mello wishes to be called Mello-kun then I don't see a problem with it."

"No way, I don't want to be called Mello-kun, I've changed my mind."

"Too late now!" Matt laughed at him.

"Mello-kun should make up his mind," L replied, teasing the boy.

Mello groaned, "I should have kept my mouth shut."

"Which you never seem to do," Matt remarked again.

Mello gritted his teeth, "shut up, Matt!"

"Mello-kun will not tell Matt to shut up," L scolded him, pushing away his plate. He had given up on eating the spaghetti dinner and was anxiously waiting for dessert.

"Yeah, Mello-kun!" Matt drawled, finishing off his soda before standing up.

Mello stood up as well, shoving his chair back, "I'll show you Mello-kun!"

"You're the one who wanted to be called that!" Matt shouted, taking off for the stairs. Mello chased after him and both L and Light listened to their loud footsteps thundering up to the second floor.

L sighed, "I'm sorry dinner was another disaster, but I am thankful for you bringing home something."

Light stood up from his chair and walked over to one of the empty seats. He sat down in the chair and grabbed L's hand, "hey, don't worry about it. What's the matter? Looks like you had a long day."

"You could say that."

"I did."

L laughed a little, looking up at his boyfriend, "there are a bunch of papers to be graded and preparations for upcoming exams."

"I see," Light nodded his head, giving L's hand a squeeze. "If it makes you feel any better, I enjoyed your class today."

"But Light-kun is not in any of my classes," L looked perplexed.

"And that's why I said if it makes you feel any better."

They were both silent before they both laughed. The two men sat there in silence, enjoying each others company. There were times just like this when no words needed to be spoken. Light leaned close to L about to kiss him and suggest that they should go to bed early when a loud crash came from upstairs. L sighed deeply; it was the second time that night that another thing inside the house was probably broken.

L stood up from the chair and walked over to the steps, calling up them, "MATT, MELLO, NEAR, AND LINDA-"

"Oh. My. God! Hang on Cindy; he's totally doing it again!" Linda could be heard squealing on the phone as she popped her head out the bedroom calling down the stairs, "I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THEIR INVOLVEMENT OF THE DESTRUCTION OF THIS HOUSEHOLD!"

L frowned, "NO BACK TALKING LINDA! I WANT HOMEWORK DONE, SHOWERS TAKEN, AND LIGHTS OUT IN NO MORE THAN AN HOUR!"

Groans came from the rooms and even more shuffling about could be heard. The house fell into silence again and L could only assume that they were doing what he told them.

"Want me to disconnect the phone line?" Light asked, coming up behind L.

"Give her five more minutes to finish up," L grinned as he felt Light's arms wrap around him.

"I wanted to go to bed early," he pouted, resting his chin on L's shoulder. "It has been a while."

"Indeed," L hummed in agreement.

Light led L to the living room and over to the couch. He pulled the black-haired man onto the couch so that he was sitting in his lap. Light wrapped his arms around L once again and L laid his head on Light's chest, closing his eyes. Normally he would stay up all night and maybe get a few hours of sleep, if he was lucky, but tonight he felt very drained.

"L! LIGHT! NEAR IS HOGGING THE BATH TUB!"

Light began to laugh, "it never lasts long."

"MELLO WON'T GIVE ME BACK MY RUBBER DUCKY AND WON'T LET ME FINISH MY BATH!"

"We need a vacation."

"HAS ANYONE SEEN MY GAME?!"

"A nice trip where there's a beach," Light suggested.

"L CAN I HAVE TEN MORE MINUTES ON THE PHONE PLEASE!"

L smiled at the thought, "as long as we can have the drinks that come with the umbrellas."

More loud crashes and bangs came from upstairs.

"Whatever you want," Light kissed the top of his head and squeezed him close.

L's eyes snapped open and he yawned, "maybe when we're retired."

"Definitely when we are retired," Light teased him and they fell into another silence. Of course it wasn't silent upstairs as the shouting increased amongst the four.

After thirty minutes had went by, both L and Light were at their last rope and they had went upstairs to get things settled down. Within twenty minutes everyone was showered and in bed. The two of them bid Linda goodnight, making sure her nightlight was on before closing the door.

"Night L! Night Light!" she giggled as she curled up into her pink blankets.

They then went across the hall to make sure that the three boys did not kill each other yet. Near was playing with his stuffed animals in the single bed, while Matt was playing his video games on the bottom bunk bed. Mello was climbing up the ladder to the top bunk complaining that his hair was still damp.

"Goodnight boys."

"Night L!"

"Don't forget-"

L clicked on the night light before Near could finish and he watched as the boy settled more into his bed with contentment. When the door was closed and the couples footsteps echoed away from the room, Mello began to taunt Near.

"What's the matter, can't sleep without the light on?" Mello smirked, "are you a widdle baby?"

"Mello, shut up," Matt retorted. "You sleep with the night light as well."

"Do not! I'm grown!"

Near clutched his stuffed bear, "you don't act like it."

"Then turn the night light off and we'll see who is man enough to sleep in the dark," Mello betted, knowing that he could be in the dark longer than the other two.

Near yawned, "stop playing games and let's go to bed."

"You're just chicken."

"No, I'm tired."

Mello climbed off the bed, "fine, I'll turn it off."

They watched as Mello jumped off the ladder and walked over to where the night light was plugged in. With a quick push of his finger, the night light was off and he was making his way back to the bed.

"We'll see who the baby is now."

Rattling from Mello climbing up the ladder could be heard but then a loud thud startled both Near and Matt.

"Oww…I slipped…" Mello groaned from the floor.

"And this is why we have the night light on," Matt chided as he clicked his game off, setting it on the bed, "night Near, Mello."

Near yawned again, closing his eyes, "night Matt, Mello."

"Ohh…night…"

* * *

AN: So what does everyone think? Yes? No? Good or bad? Review and let me know! Comments of all sorts are welcome, including flames (if the start of this story is that bad :p ).


	2. Chapter 2

AN: First off, thanks to everyone who has reviewed! It is much appreciated to know that you guys like the story thus far. Second, I forgot to disable the anonymous reviews, so those are disabled so anyone who wants can leave an anonymous review without having to log in and whatnot. Third of all, enjoy the chapter! :)

Also forgive the OOCness of this chapter, if it does seem a bit OOC. It is AU so yeah and it is just how it came to be while writing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Death Note

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" L greeted as he walked into the dinning room. "Hope everyone slept well."

L was greeted with sleepy mumbles and a gurgle coming from Matt, who was face down in his cereal bowl. Mello grabbed the back of his shirt, lifting Matt's head up. Milk streamed down the red-heads face and onto the table.

"Mornin'" he said a bit more clearer before Mello released the back of his shirt, causing Matt's head to sink back down into the cereal bowl.

Light shook his head as he walked into the dinning room, carrying a plate of eggs with some bacon and toast. He placed the plate down on the table and walked back to the kitchen returning with another plate.

"We need more cereal," Mello commented, finishing off the last spoonful of crunchy, chocolate, cereal bites.

"Why, so you can drown Matt in it some more?" Linda rolled her eyes at the immaturity. Near, who was walking past with his empty plate, poked Matt in the back of the head a few times.

"He's still alive," Near commented before shuffling off to get ready for school.

L perched himself on the chair and began covering the strawberry pancakes with a ton of syrup. His fingers were curled around the bottle as he squeezed every drop out of it.

"I don't think he got much sleep because of certain people being too loud," Mello chewed on a piece of bacon that he snatched from Light's plate.

Light casually sipped on his coffee, "we weren't that loud."

"Can we have a decent meal together? Is that so hard to ask for?" Linda flung her toast dramatically on her plate as she stomped off.

"Does she get to be Drama Queen of the Week now? I'm tired of my three week reign," Mello asked as he stuffed more bacon into his mouth.

Matt finally lifted his head up from the cereal bowl, "what time is it?"

"Almost time for school," Light told him, still sipping on his coffee. "I would wash up if I was you."

"Yeah, thanks," Matt mumbled, slowly lifting himself out of the chair and dragging himself upstairs.

L had finally stopped squeezing syrup out of the bottle and had deemed his pancakes ready to be eaten. He picked up his fork with his thumb and forefinger and stabbed at the fluffy, overloaded, syrup-covered cakes. A piece broke off and L brought it to his mouth, devouring the delicious pancake.

"Where did everyone go?" he asked after swallowing the piece.

"Near went to get ready, Linda stormed off because I mentioned that Matt did not get any sleep cause he heard you two last night, and Matt went to clean the milk off his face, " Mello explained reaching for more of Light's bacon but the plate was pulled away.

"Jeez, Mello! You had your own breakfast," Light glared at him, scowling because a good portion of his bacon was gone, only leaving him with some eggs and toast.

Mello shrugged, "I couldn't help it-it tasted good!"

"I didn't think we were that loud," L said after some time. He was giving what Mello had said some thought and was now just responding.

Light shook his head, "that's what I said. You are way too late."

L mumbled something but no one could make it out because he had forked a bunch of pancake into his mouth.

"I think I should get ready," Mello sighed and then clutched his stomach. "Oh…my stomach…it hurts."

Light stared blankly at him, "if you think I'm going to buy that for one second…"

"I'm serious, I think that milk was expired," Mello groaned, making gagging noises.

L shook his head 'no' and pointed upwards to the ceiling, indicating that Mello should go upstairs and get ready for school.

Mello straightened up and frowned, "fine, but it was worth a shot."

"Let me guess, you didn't finish a project?" Light snorted, picking up his fork and pushing some of the eggs onto his piece of toast.

"No, not at all. Just didn't feel like going today," the blonde boy smiled before dashing upstairs before he missed the bus.

L placed his fork down and took a sip of his tea, making a face, "not enough sugar."

Light watched as L plopped about ten sugar cubes into the tea before stirring it.

"Ahh…better," L critiqued after taking a sip. "I think Mello should have the Drama Queen title again."

"Why do you say that? I thought you weren't paying attention?" Light looked confused. He had finally put together his toast and egg sandwich and was lifting it up to his mouth to take a bite.

"I wasn't, but after all that Mello had explained what happened," L picked up his cup of tea and took another sip. "I pieced it all together."

Light munched contentedly on his sandwich. He spoke up after he swallowed, "and here I thought we could finally have a different winner."

L grinned, "we will see, but after that performance just now I think he should keep the title for another week."

They were both silent, enjoying their breakfast and contemplating the Drama Queen title.

"So, are you going to tell him?" Light asked, glancing out the corner of his eye at his lover.

L shook his head, "no, we will just leave him a memo on the fridge."

"Sounds like a plan."

After breakfast was over, L was ushering the pre-teens out the door. Mello and Linda were fighting over the bathroom mirror and Light had to break them up.

"You're a boy, what do you care about hair?" Linda snarled at him, smoothing down her brown hair. She was going to put it up, but decided to wear it down. Mello refused to answer to that knowing that somehow an insulting remark would be used against him.

L was downstairs making sure they all had their jackets and bookbags ready to go.

"Near, try not to insult the teachers," L warned, handing him his bookbag.

Near shouldered the bag and nodded, "I will try not too."

"Good boy," L patted him on the head.

Near frowned, "I am not a dog."

"Yes, I realize that," L ruffled his hair instead and Near walked off, trying to straighten out his unruly locks thanks to L.

"Matt, no throwing frog eyeballs."

"But it wasn't-"Matt sighed, "oh forget it. Okay, I won't."

L smiled.

Linda finally came down the stairs, still complaining about Mello being a bathroom hog, "I need my own bathroom."

L pointed to the corner where there was a shoe box sitting on an end table, "please submit all suggestions or requests there."

"I don't think you have ever checked that box," Linda shook her head as she pulled on her jacket. "Forget it. Have a good day, L!"

L handed the girl her bookbag, but not before receiving a good-bye hug. He watched as she skipped off down to the bus stop.

Finally Mello was the last to leave, taking his time to put his jacket on and grab up his bookbag.

"Please behave, Mello."

"I will do my best not to disappoint you!" Mello gave him a salute before marching out the door.

L sighed heavily as he closed the door behind him. Light laughed as he made his way down the stairs. They finally had the house to themselves and there was no one there to interrupt them.

"I don't have classes today," Light grinned. L caught on quickly as he rushed towards Light, grabbing his hand and yanking him up the stairs.

* * *

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

L groaned as the knocking increasingly became louder. His limbs were wrapped around Light's naked body, said person had their head buried in the soft, black hair, and L was too comfortable to move. He was thoroughly wiped out from their little fun-time they had and just wanted to sleep for a little while longer. The knocking at the front door was not allowing him to do so and with another groan, L slowly unwrapped himself from Light's body and climbed out of the bed. He quickly located his boxers and his favorite white shirt, slipping both articles of clothing on. Locating his jeans next he pulled them over his legs and was fully dressed. L ran awkwardly down the hall, skipping a few stairs as he descended the staircase, and then coming to a short slide in front of the door. He yanked it open, revealing an older man with his closed fist in the air.

"W-Watari?" L looked surprised. Watari would normally call him ahead of time, but today he had showed up unannounced.

"I am sorry about the unexpected visit, L," Watari lowered his fist, the right hand going to the briefcase that was clutched in his left hand.

"Is something the matter?" L's finger moved to his lips and he tried to not chew on it, but he did anyway. Whenever he became anxious, bored, or deep in thought, he would gnaw at his fingers.

Watari did not look him directly in the eye, the older man looked to the side at the potted plant sitting on the porch, "may I come in?"

L stepped aside, holding the door open wider to let him through, "please."

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY WANT TO CONDUCT AN INVESTIGATION?!" L bellowed at the top of his lungs. The usually quiet speaking teacher/ex-detective never raised his voice in any sort of distress. Sure he raised his voice when dealing with the four pre-teens, but never in a hysterical-like manner.

Watari placed his tea cup back onto the saucer. He looked at the black-haired man that was an orphan as well, with sympathy, "I tried to find a loophole, to work around everything, but I could not do anything. It is a new chairman of the adoption organizations around England that took position recently. He apparently looked through all of the files of every single orphanage house in England and is now sending out agents to conduct investigations. Not just any investigation, but investigations of both the orphanage and the adoptees houses. I don't know the full details, but apparently he wants to take things into his own hands so that nothing, and I quote 'is slipping through the cracks.'"

"There is nothing wrong with this house, everything is fine here and-"

"I know there is nothing wrong with your home, L," Watari calmly explained to him. "It is just the new policies they are enforcing. Nothing can be done and I certainly cannot do anything about it as well."

L looked down at his toes that were curling over the couch cushion. He was in his usual crouch and the eccentric man was clutching both of his knees tightly. He was trying to refrain from shaking with too much emotion. L was one to keep his emotions in check but this news was rattling him to the bone, straight into the core of his whole being.

"They will be coming here."

"Yes," Watari picked up his tea and took a long sip from the cup.

"You and I both know that I am in no way fit-"

Watari slammed his tea cup down angrily, "don't you _dare_ say anything else L Lawliet!"

L looked up in shock, his big black eyes widening.

"_We _both know that you most certainly _are _fit to raise those four children! There is no one else here in England, the whole _entire world,_ that could raise them. There is no one else that would be able to understand them as much as you and Light do now. I do not want to hear another word about this matter again!"

"Yes, Mr. Wammy," L sulked like a small child that was just scolded. Here he thought he was the adult, but when it came to Watari, his age dropped by many years.

Watari cleared his throat, "I apologize for my outburst, but you know that I left them in your care because I trust you over anyone else."

L smiled at this, his eyes were now back to staring at his feet once again. For whatever reason, he could not look Watari straight in the eyes.

"Then when you met Light, I knew that there was not anyone but the _both_ of you who could understand them. They, and the two of you, have the most brilliant minds that I have ever encountered," Watari sighed, "if only you were not at that school teaching."

"I enjoy teaching and teaching is the only way I can still keep my mind fresh and be with the children every day," L explained, finally looking up at Watari.

"I understand, it's just a shame though," Watari shook his head. "Never mind that though, we have other things that are of much more importance."

L picked up one of the cookies off a plate that was on the coffee table. He pinched it between his fingers before taking a bite out of it, the chocolate hitting his tongue instantly. Chewing thoughtfully he asked, "what does Roger think? I'm sure he is enjoying the mere thought of an investigation team coming into my home."

"Roger is actually busy with trying to pull up all the files of all current orphans that are not living in the orphanage. He is up to his elbows in paperwork," Watari frowned at his cup, there was no more tea left inside. "They, the adoption organization, did not give us much time to prepare. Their phone call was very sudden and without any warning."

"A sneak attack, how kind of them," L sneered, biting viciously into the rest of his cookie. He chewed on the pieces for quite a while before swallowing. "I'm still not pleased."

"I'm not either, but there is nothing we can do about it."

"Is there any way of knowing what they are looking for during their inspection?" L asked, picking up the tea pot and pouring Watari some more tea. The tea was still steaming and Watari let it cool down before adding some sugar and cream to it.

"Unfortunately, no," Watari blew softly on the slightly hot liquid content. "I cannot think it would be anything more than standard procedures such as the ones I do. Making sure the house is clean, making sure you are still currently employed, no illegal activity; to make sure that the children are well taken care of and have adequate food and clothes, the usual things."

L wanted to say something but he refrained. He knew Watari was hiding something and deep down, L did not need Watari to tell him such. He knew that it would be more than just a _simple _check-in. There would be more technicalities to the visit. There would be more things that L would have to worry about, prepare for, to make sure inspection was passed. The agents would probably want to talk to everyone privately. And these agents were probably the best ones this new chairman could find. In fact, L was ninety-seven percent certain that these agents were personal business men that worked odd jobs for the chairman. They, the agents, did not need to know a thing about orphan care. No, all they need to know was what the chairman would tell them to do. They would have a list with them and on that list they would have to check for everything, if not more. Every single thing in L's home would be investigated, questioned, and flipped upside down.

The home that L created with Light, with the children, would be violated. His own personal space would be revealed and these strange men would try and find every secret that belonged to each member of the family. They would be exploited and have a personal file at the chairman's disposal. Their moves would be watched, their daily activities recorded and logged, even what they ate would be marked down. It was worst than being a detective. These men would use whatever they could find for their own personal gain despite anyone's pain in the end.

'Yes, that is exactly what they are,' L thought bitterly.

"L? Are you alright?" Watari broke through L's compulsive and displeasing thoughts.

L shook his head, "I'm…everything is…"

"L? What's going on?"

L's head snapped to the side as he watched Light descend the stairs. The auburn-haired man was fully dressed but still looked disheveled. L couldn't help but smile at that. Light walked over to the couch and sat down beside L, sleep still apparent in his eyes.

"Watari? What brings you here? I could have sworn that we were not due for another visit from you in two weeks," Light muttered to himself, trying to recall the exact date of when Watari would have visited them next.

Watari stood up and grabbed his briefcase, "I best get going. I will let you inform Light of the situation."

"Situation?" Light looked startled at this. He turned to L, who refused to look at him, "what situation? What is going on?"

"I'm sorry, L," Watari said softly as he grabbed his coat and hat, quietly slipping out the front door.

Light looked utterly confused now, "sorry? What do you mean he is sorry? L? Please speak to me!"

L's fingers were pale white as he clutched his knees even harder, "I'm sorry…Light-kun."

Light could only watch helplessly as the black-haired man buried his face into his knees, his shoulders shaking.

"…L…"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you guys for the wonderful and lovely reviews! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this story, it makes me want to keep pushing out more chapters heehee! But I thought I would get another one out right now considering that I will probably be busy all week. I'll try to have another chapter out mid-week if I am lucky. Also I do not know if Linda has a last name, so I just gave her one. Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Death Note

* * *

Mello sighed as he twirled his pencil in a circle, keeping the yellow number two writing utensil spinning like a helicopter propeller. He was sitting in his math class, barely listening to the teacher drone on about proportions and all that other fun stuff. Mello knew all of this; he was not dumb, unlike the other students in the class. The faint smell of the dry eraser marker made its way up his nostril. God, he hated dry eraser markers. It was better than listening to chalk screech on a blackboard, but the smell of a newly opened eraser marker…that was unbearable, as was the math class.

Faint beeps and thumbs pressing against buttons diverted Mello's attention from the spinning pencil. He glanced to his right to find Matt hiding his video game underneath the desk. Mello tried to hide his smirk, the boy was good at keeping the teachers fooled. Matt could easily play his video game underneath any desk and keep his eyes directed to the front of the class. Not even Mello himself could pull that off. He did wonder how Matt did not seem to lose a life because his eyes were not on the video game screen. Then again, Matt had probably played and defeated the game over twenty times, so he more than likely knew it like the back of his hand.

'L should buy him another game,' Mello thought to himself.

"-if you divide by five you will have x by itself and-"

Mello looked down at his notes or what was left of his notes. They were covered with little scratchy drawings, mostly of the little character he drew of himself standing above Near in victory while holding a trophy. Mello was very competitive with Near and the both of them tried to outdo each other in whatever they could. In the end he refused to lose to a boy with white hair that would stare off into space. Then again, wasn't he staring off into space just not too long ago? With a shake of his head Mello ripped the paper out of his notebook and crumbled it up. Some of the students glanced over at him because of the distraction, but one nasty look from Mello had them turning back around.

"Oh…crap…" Matt whispered harshly, glaring down at his game. Mello could hear the little character dying music play faintly. The blonde-haired boy glanced over and saw that Matt was actually turning off his game and picking up a pencil.

"You are going to take notes this time?" Mello whispered.

Matt stuck his tongue out, "I don't want all my privileges taken away if L finds out that I'm failing math."

The next twenty minutes were a blur as the teacher rambled on about other things involving math. There was even a quiz handed out to make sure that they were paying attention. Mello was the first one done, followed by Matt who lazily jotted down answers. Matt was capable of achieving so much but he preferred to be wrapped up in his computer and video games. Math wasn't a bad subject for him, but he preferred the computer class the most. He had proudly told everyone at Wammy's that he would be the greatest hacker the world had ever known, and he still meant it to this day.

"Turn in your homework from last night and please be sure to get this weekend homework done and handed into me by Monday morning," the teacher informed the class, the teacher gave a smile as she watched her class exit the room.

"Oh yeah, lunch time!" Matt looked forward to his next favorite period of the day, if one could count it as a period.

The two of them took off down the hall and into the cafeteria where it was starting to fill up with students. The boys spotted Near and Linda sitting at one of the tables and they made their way, Mello reluctantly, over to them.

"Hey," Matt greeted them.

Linda beamed, "hi! How is your day going?"

"Meh," Matt shrugged as he sat down in one of the seats. Mello pulled up a chair beside him and quickly dug into his bookbag, pulling out a candy bar.

Mello and Matt were a grade higher than Near and Linda, but how the school schedule worked out, they both wound up sharing the same lunch period. Near would always spend his lunch period playing with some dice or a toy he would sneak inside his bag, Linda spent her time drawing in her sketchbook, Mello would glare at people and angrily chew on his candy bar, and Matt would play with his video game trying to set a new record. To the other students, the four of them really stood out and seemed very isolated. They hardly interacted with any of the other students and they all had very odd behaviors, or so the teachers thought.

"Did you guys bring your lunches? I have extra if you want any," Linda took out an extra sandwich, apple, some crackers, and a few juice boxes.

Matt reached for the juice box and sandwich, "thanks."

"I'll just have my candy bar," Mello had pulled the foil back and was taking a huge bite out of the chocolate.

Near shook his head, he had a carton of white milk and his own sandwich. His hand wavered as he went to stack another dice and the tower tumbled down. Luckily it was only a few and they did not scatter onto the floor. He picked the dice up and began to stack them again. Even more surprising was when Mello straightened out the third dice before Near could put the fourth one on.

"Thanks," Near said quietly.

Mello shrugged, taking another huge bite out of the candy bar, "it was crooked, and it will fall again if I didn't straighten it out."

Linda hid her smile behind the curtain of hair that fell in front of her face as she leaned down to draw some more. It was always a nice change to see the boys getting along with each other for a change. Ironically it happened more at lunch than anywhere else.

Matt swore under his breath as he gave up on his game, "I quit. I'm getting tired of this stupid game."

"Play a new one," Near suggested, adding his tenth dice to the stack.

"I would," Matt sighed, slouching down in his seat, "but I only brought this game with me and I've already played the other games that I have."

"Well there's always your birthday or Christmas," Mello teased, offering the rest of his chocolate as a means to console Matt.

Matt shook his head, "maybe I have enough with my saved allowance."

"Or maybe you could ask L for the difference," Linda piped in.

"It would be better to manipulate Yagami into giving you the money you need."

Mello gaped at him, "I never knew you had it in you, Near!"

Linda packed her sketchbook away and finished eating her lunch, passing Mello some food, "you should really eat something other than candy bars."

"L does it all the time," Mello huffed, finishing off the chocolate. "If he can do it, so can I."

"Does not mean that it is right," Near retorted, giving up on the dice and putting them away in his bookbag.

"Hey!" Matt exclaimed, sitting up straight. "I just thought of something!"

They all waited for him to continue.

"I could ask Light for the money!"

Linda shook her head and Near stared blankly as if to say 'that is just what I said.' Mello shook his head as well and called Matt a failure for not paying attention to the conversation. Matt frowned and stood up, gathering his things.

"Oiy! Where are you going?" Mello called after him.

"To the bathroom and a way to think of getting a new game that doesn't require stealing," Matt threw over his shoulder as he walked out of the cafeteria.

"Okay, good luck with that!" Mello waved after him and then snickered; ignoring the glowering looks that came from Linda.

"You're very supportive," she stated.

Mello flashed a bright smile with very white teeth, "I know."

* * *

After lunch Mello went to his science class while Near and Linda headed off to gym. They shared that one thing in common, disliking physical activity and sports. Although, Linda was more tolerant to it because she did play outside, but Near on the other hand, he absolutely loathed gym class. Linda sighed as she tugged on her black, cotton gym shorts. She had on a plain gray t-shirt that was two sizes too big for her. Near was still dressed in his school uniform. He refused to change out of the khaki pants, white dress shirt and the navy blue jacket that he wore over the shirt.

"Nate…River…"

Near wanted to wince at his real name being drawled out in a slow and agitating way by the gym coach but he suppressed the feeling. Linda could feel the tension and stress emanating off of the boy and she could do nothing but lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I see you are, yet again, not dressed for gym. Is there some sort of problem where you cannot bring a set of clothes to change out of? Do I have to inform your _guardian_ again?"

Linda wanted to snap at the coach for talking so disrespectful to Near and about L, the teacher had no right because he did not know what their situation was like. Near just gave him his traditional blank stare.

"Well?"

Near still continued to stare blankly but twirled a piece of his hair around his finger, "it does not surprise me that you want an answer, knowing that whatever answer I give you will be unsatisfactory because it will not have the desired results that you want in the end."

Linda giggled and the coach glowered at her, "five laps around the gym, Miss Walter!"

Linda's giggles turned into a pout as she removed her hand from Near's shoulder and slowly trudged off to do the five laps assigned to her. The coach directed his attention back to the white-haired boy, he leaned down so that they were face to face, the coach trying his best to intimidate the smaller person.

"Listen here, I don't care what your issue or what your problems are," the coach sneered. "This is my gym class, my rules, and I expect every single one of my students to follow them. So next time you decide to waltz into my class not in your dress out clothes, I am sending you straight to the principals office. And don't ever think about smarting back to me again or I will make sure that you are shipped off to an all-boys school, where trust me, they are a lot more strict than I am."

The gym teacher then straightened up pointing a long finger towards the gym doors, "now get out of here and go sit in the hall!"

Near repressed the urge to roll his eyes as he shuffled slowly out of the gym and into the hall. Deep down he wanted to say something smart back to the coach, but he knew that he would make things worse for L if he did. L had already came down to the school several times because of his lack of participation in gym, not as many times as Mello and Matt for acting up, but he still did not want to put L out in any sort of way.

Linda mouthed an 'I am sorry' as she passed by him while doing her five laps, well four now that she had ran once around the entire gym. Near gave her a half smile and Linda knew that he would be okay and that he was not fazed by the coach nor by the other children who were staring and whispering amongst themselves. Near was used to that, the whispering and talking. It didn't bother him because he knew that they were simple people with simple minds and they did not know any better than that.

* * *

At the end of the day the bell rang, signaling that all the students could finally go home. The student body rushed out the doors and headed to the buses or took off walking if they were within walking distance of their homes. The four outsiders, as most students called them, met up at the front lobby of the school building. Mello was munching on another candy bar while Matt was impatiently tapping his foot. Near slowly made his way up to them while Linda walked a few feet behind him, a solemn look on both of their faces.

"What's wrong with you two?" Matt asked while his foot stopped tapping against the floor.

Linda said nothing as she picked up her speed and pushed past Matt, "let's go home."

"What the-"

Matt shook his head at Mello to stop him from saying anything. They both looked to Near for answers but Near ignored them both, heading for the doors and pushing them open. The other two boys followed behind and smiled as they saw a familiar car parked in the parking lot. They smiled as they rushed towards the car, knocking a few people out of the way.

"L!" the boys cried, flinging the door open and pushing each other to get inside first. Linda climbed into the back seat after them and sat in the middle next to Matt. Near eventually made his way over as he climbed in as well, shutting the door behind him. The four were able to fit in the back seat but L knew he would have to get a bigger vehicle when they got older.

"Why the long faces? L asked, specifically to Near and Linda. Linda crossed her arms over her chest angrily and gave a small 'hmph' for her answer. Near looked out the window and remained quiet. Light, who was sitting in the passenger seat, gave a slight cough.

"I thought everyone would be happy since it is Friday," Light said, feeling slightly uncomfortable in the silence.

"We are!" the two troublemakers chorused together. "We're getting pizza tonight, right?"

L glanced at them through the rear-view mirror, "maybe."

"Awww, you never tell us if we are!"

"There wouldn't be any surprise if I did," L responded, reversing the car out of the parking lot. The car ride was silent as L drove them across the town, indeed going to get pizza and possibly pick up a movie for dinner as well.

"Coach is a big, fat, jerk!" Linda shouted, startling all the occupants in the car. She continued on regardless, "I'm going to find a way to fire him and send him to jail!"

L sputtered as he glanced over his shoulder at the girl but quickly turned to look straight at the road, "what do you mean? What happened?"

Linda looked to Near so he could speak up and tell L what happened, but Near remained silent and stubborn.

"Fine! I'll tell him!" Linda shouted some more, uncrossing her arms. "That stupid coach got on Near's case because he didn't dress out! Then he had the nerve to harass him! I WANT HIS JOB!"

Light shifted in his seat so he could try and calm the angry girl, "I'm sure it was a misunderstanding and it wouldn't be that easy to get him fired-"

"I don't care! I hate him! He has no right to talk to us like he does!"

Matt was pushing against Mello so he could scoot further away from the enraged pre-teen. Mello was squished against the car door and prayed that the door wouldn't swing open and let him fall to the ground.

"Linda, please calm down," L firmly told her and Linda closed her mouth, her lips pressed tightly together.

"I understand you are angry," L made a turn onto another road. "But there is nothing that can be done. What happened-happened and I will take care of it if I am contacted by your teacher."

"But-" Linda protested and L cut her off.

"That is final. You forget that I am a teacher as well and I have seen a lot of things. If I was to go marching into your school and start shouting accusations, how far do you think that would get me?"

Linda mumbled, "not very far."

"Exactly. I know you are angry and I'm more than certain that Near is not too pleased," L glanced at the silent boy quickly, "but I cannot do much about it unless I am informed of Near's unwillingness to participate in class."

"I just don't like that class," Near finally spoke up, but did not tear his eyes away from the window. "As far as what he said to me, I could care less. He is simple-minded and I have no time to listen to whatever he has to say."

Light snorted to himself as he tried not to laugh and L shot him a withering look. Light covered his mouth and turned away as to not anger L any further. The remainder of the car ride was silent as they pulled up to the pizzeria to pick up some dinner. They then headed to a local movie store to rent a movie and were soon on their way home.

* * *

"I'M STARVING!" Mello cried as he quickly ran inside, kicking his shoes off by the door.

"Me too!" Matt was right behind him, tripping over his own two feet. "Hurry up and bring the food inside!"

L slid off his sandals and placed the car keys onto the key holder that was hanging from the wall. He made his way into the living room, putting the movie they rented on the coffee table. Ever since Light had moved in they adopted the custom of wearing no shoes inside the house. The shoes had to be kicked off at the door and they could run around barefoot, which L preferred, or use socks or house shoes (slippers) instead.

"Don't drop your stuff in the hallway, make sure it gets to your room and wash up before coming down to eat!" L called out to the two boys. He heard a faint reply of 'yes sir' and L was satisfied with that.

Near walked upstairs to get changed out of his school uniform and when he returned back downstairs, he was in his favorite white pajamas and a pair of white socks. He walked over to the couch and sat down on it, waiting for everyone to get settled in.

L sat down beside him and drummed his fingers on top of his knees, "I hope you understand that I would stick up for you no matter what."

"I do."

"Linda is very rash and wants things done right away without thinking it through, but if there was anything I could do, I would."

"I know."

L chewed on his finger and blew out a puff of air, "just don't pay them any mind. The quarter is almost over for being in that class and you will be in another related arts class. If it makes you feel any better, I'm sure your gym teacher does not even know how to solve a simple quadratic equation."

Near smiled a little and stood up, L following suit. The white-haired pre-teen gave the former detective a surprising hug. Usually Near was not affectionate in any way and if he was, it was on a rare occasion.

"Thank you, L."

L returned the hug, "you are welcome. Now go get washed up for dinner."

Near did as he said and shuffled off to the bathroom so he could wash his hands.

"Awww!"

L turned to see Light standing there with a pizza box in his hands, paper plates, napkins, and cups on top of the box.

"Oh hush," L turned his head so Light couldn't see his reddening face.

Light put the items down onto the coffee table and pulled L into his arms, "you're good at this parenting thing."

"Apparently not since they want to investigate me," L sighed, remembering the dreadful conversation and news that Watari brought them.

Light frowned, "hey, don't mention that okay? It will be alright, they are doing it to everyone."

L had spent a good hour crying and trying to tell Light about all Watari said. By the time he was done Light was floored and couldn't believe what he had just heard. Light knew L was more than capable of handling the children and he would be damned if something was to happen. In fact he knew that nothing would happen because there was nothing wrong with the house or the way L was raising them. It was a big mood dampener a couple of days back when they had found out. But Light kept reassuring L that things would be fine and L forced himself to believe that.

"I know, it just-"

"Sucks?" Light grinned.

L nodded, burying his face into Light's clean and very crisp dress shirt, "Light-kun's shirt is so stiff that it feels like I am hugging sandpaper."

"Gee, thanks," Light snorted, kissing the top of the black, poofy hair that belonged to L.

L looked up, his playful black eyes were smiling at him. Light leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss and the two were so involved in their make-out session that they did not hear the footsteps of the other occupants of the house.

"Eeeewwww! They're doing it again!" Mello gagged, dressed in a pair of black cotton pants and a matching long sleeved shirt.

Matt sighed, "can you two please get a room? I would like to eat!"

"Fine, fine," Light sighed, kissing L softly once more before releasing him.

"What did I miss?" Linda asked as she skipped into the living room. The girl changed out of her uniform and was now wearing her favorite pink dress with a pair of white shorts underneath.

"Just Light and L swapping spit," Matt remarked, opening the box of pizza and pulling a slice out. A piece of pepperoni almost dropped onto his black and white striped shirt, but he managed to get it on the plate before a stain disaster could happen.

Linda's mouth was shaped in a small 'o' but she closed it as the aroma of the pizza hit her nostrils and she was soon joining Matt in picking up a slice. Mello joined in too and eventually Near came in to have some dinner. As soon as everyone was settled and had food, Light popped the movie in and they began to eat, drink and watch.

Half-way through the movie Linda fell asleep, using Light's leg for a pillow. Mello and Matt were laying on the living room floor, trying to guess what would happen next, the movie was a mystery genre. Near played with his robot toy, already figuring out whom the killer was, and both older men continued to watch despite knowing the future outcome.

When the movie was over Light carried Linda off to bed and Mello and Matt watched some cartoons on the television set. Near went up to his room to play with his toys for a while before L informed them that it was bedtime. Mello and Matt protested but L told them that they had a busy day planned for Saturday and they would need the sleep. With the prospect of doing something fun, like they always did on the weekend, the pre-teen boys rushed upstairs and hopped into bed. Light and L usually stayed up late but that night they were both tired and they too drifted off to sleep in their own bedroom.

* * *

All the way in London a clumsy man knocked on a large, oak door. His fist shook with each knock he took and he tried to control his shaking.

"Come in!"

The clumsy man pushed open the door and gulped nervously at the very authoritative and commanding voice.

"S-s-sir, I have the p-paperwork you requested," he sputtered, dropping a large and heavy folder onto the cherry wood desk.

"Good, now leave."

"Y-yes, s-sir!"

The commanding man had his back to the door, his office chair turned to face the huge window that he was currently staring out of. The man hummed as he spun the chair around, plucking the large folder up. He opened the folder and stared down at the first paper that read 'Wammy's House.'

"Looks like Wammy's House will be the next place that will be investigated," the man chuckled deviously at this. He thumbed through the papers, glancing over them briefly. The phone rang and the man quickly answered.

"Yes?"

"Anything yet?"

The man snorted, "I just got into position and started these investigations. I'm not a magician so don't-"

The voice on the other line snapped, "NO! _You _don't talk to me in such a tone! Remember I am the one who is paying you and don't you forget it! Also don't forget that if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be sitting pretty in your little office."

"…my apologies," the man muttered.

"Good, now let me know the minute you find anything. If you break our deal, I'll be breaking more than just a few bones."

The phone line went dead and the man pulled the phone away from his ear, staring down at it with slight discomfort. He placed the phone back on the base and he went back to looking down at the folder. He had best find the information that the caller wanted or there would be hell to pay. Besides, he was enjoying his newly gained position, along with the pay increase too much to screw it all up. He had just hoped that this was the place that he was looking for.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry about the delay with this chapter and the short length. We had an ice storm that knocked out power out and thankfully we got it back in two days, but we still have downed trees and everything is starting to melt. It's just a big mess and I managed to squeeze this out while doing lots of clean-up. But anywho, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favorited and even put this story on alert. You guys are awesome! I'll try and have a much longer chapter up soon! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Death Note

* * *

"Now this is just what we need, a beautiful afternoon in the park," Light reclined back on the fanned out blanket. His arms were behind his head and eyes were closed as a soft breeze blew his silky, soft hair about.

"Whose idea was it to go to the park again?" Linda asked, the girl looked bored to death.

Mello was flicking small pieces of chocolate at Near, who was smashing two ninja-like toys together, "I wanted to go to the movies."

"Arcade," Matt chimed in, his thumbs pressing furiously against the buttons of his game.

"Toy store," Near droned as a piece of chocolate got stuck in his white hair.

L plucked the piece of chocolate out of Near's hair and flicked it away, "it was Light-kun's idea and we are going to enjoy the day as a family _with no complaining_."

Mello groaned, "go figure, how could I have not have guessed that."

"No need for the sarcasm, Mello-kun," L said.

"Yeah, Mello-kun," Light taunted, lifting himself up a bit so he could watch the blonde's face turn red with anger.

L scolded, "Light-kun shouldn't anger Mello-kun or there will be an unfavorable outcome."

"Oh yeah, such as?" Light wondered and leaned back down against the blanket again.

L laid down next to him, his head resting in the crook of Light's elbow, "well remember when you didn't stop and Mello-kun-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"-was so fed up that in the end you walked away with a huge bruise on your shin and had to limp around for a few days?"

Light frowned, "I remember that, and it hurt…a lot."

L nodded.

"Ok, whatever, I see your point."

Mello was, by now, throwing a hissy fit and the other patrons of the park were glancing in his direction, shaking their head with displeasure.

"Dude, calm down," Matt growled at him as he lost his concentration on the game.

"Maybe Mello-kun would like to play on the teeter-totter," Near snickered and then quickly leapt to his feet as Mello started to reach for him.

"...NEAR!" Mello gritted each word as he started to chase after the boy.

Near, who knew he was not able to run faster than Mello, slowed to a complete stop and waited for the right moment. When Mello was within reach, Near quickly stuck his foot out and the blonde-haired boy went sailing through the air, falling hard onto the green grass. Mello was down for a good minute, giving Near a chance to find a decent place to hide until the coast was clear or until Mello was calm and forgot about the whole incident.

Linda looked up from her drawing pad and rolled her eyes, "boys."

The time at the park went by rather quickly. Light and L were cuddled up on the blanket talking to one another about different cases that were happening around the world, Matt was engrossed in his video game and Linda was equally engrossed in her drawing, all the while Mello was trying to find Near.

"You have that look on your face," Light pointed out, looking out the corner of his eye at L.

"What look?" L was confused.

"That look, you always do that whenever you're talking about something but your words don't match your expression," Light sighed. "You're thinking about what Watari said, aren't you?"

L's eyes widened and he hushed Light, "shhh…I don't want them to hear or know about anything that is going on."

"We're going to talk about this later because I know it is still bugging you," Light said firmly. L closed his eyes and remained silent.

"I…give…up…" Mello panted as he fell to the huge blanket. He sprawled out against the checkered pattern material and slowly but surely caught his breath.

"Can't find Near?" Linda asked, looking up from her drawing. The girl stretched her neck as the bones gave a little pop from not moving for such a long time.

"I've looked everywhere!" Mello exclaimed. "Where could he have gone to? He doesn't even move that fast!"

Matt, who was still engrossed in his game, lifted a finger and pointed off to the direction of the huge tree, "he's over there."

Mello sat up, a stunned look on his face, "you knew all along?"

Matt nodded.

"And you didn't tell me?!"

Matt nodded again, his finger almost tempted to pause the game so he would not be distracted by Mello.

"I'm your best friend, how could you not tell me?!" Mello was outraged now.

Matt ended up pausing his game, something he rarely did, "because it wasn't really that important. Besides, Near needs a chance to escape your lunacy from time to time. It's not that big of a deal. Even if I did tell you, you probably wouldn't find him right away."

"What do you mean?" Mello's eyebrows scrunched together and he stood up. "I'm going to look. It won't be that hard."

Matt watched in amusement as Mello circled the huge tree, looking around for any secret compartments because in the back of his mind, there possibly could be one.

"I don't see him!" Mello scratched his head.

Linda stood up and walked over to the tree, "up there, braniac!"

Mello looked up and there was Near, perched on one of the tree branches, playing with his ninja toys. He gave a little wave to Mello, a small smile on his face. Mello gritted his teeth and began to climb the tree, digging his shoes into the bark. He only made it up a few inches before he slid right back down. Mello tried again a few more times before he felt himself being shoved up.

"You weigh…a ton…" Linda grunted, shoving the boy up into the tree.

"Thanks!" Mello thanked her for the push, ignoring the weight comment. Mello was able to latch onto the tree branch above him and he pulled himself up. Once he was seated on the branch he looked over to see that he wasn't too far from Near.

"You should get down before you hurt yourself," Near suggested, not bothering to look over.

"I can climb trees just fine!"

Near shrugged, "suit yourself."

Mello stood on the branch, balancing himself, before flinging his whole entire body at the branch that Near was perched on. Mello missed by a few inches, his fingers barely grasping onto the branch. With a loud, distressful cry, Mello fell to the ground and then all went black.

* * *

"…it looks like he is going to be just fine."

"Thank you doctor," a relieved voice sighed. The voice sounded a lot like L's.

Mello groaned, everything was fuzzy and his head was throbbing, or was that something else? Something was throbbing and it was very painful.

"The aspirin should kick in soon and he'll feel a bit better, just give him some whenever there is pain and come see me in a week to have a look."

"Thank you for everything doctor," this time it was Light who spoke.

Mello opened his eyes all the way and then closed them as a bright light blinded him, "uhh…where am I?"

"At the hospital you big dummy!"

"Linda," L warned.

"Sorry, L."

Light began to usher Linda, Near and Matt out the room, "we'll be in the car waiting."

L nodded to him and watched as they exited the room, the door closing behind them. L then turned to face Mello, who was becoming adjusted to the bright light of the hospital room. They stayed silent and Mello knew that he was either in trouble or was going to hear some lecture about how irresponsible he was and foolish to act without thinking.

"I'm sorry and I didn't mean it!" Mello grinned, beating L to the point.

L, crouched in his chair with his forefinger to his lips, shook his head, "Mello-kun does not think at all. I am beginning to wonder if his I.Q. has fallen below Matt's, maybe even Linda's?"

"No! I just wanted to get Near! I almost had him and…well…" Mello tried to remember what happened. He saw himself in his mind's eye reaching for the branch, his fingers almost grasping on, but slipping at the last second. Then the fall down to the hard ground and then everything turning black.

"You're lucky that you didn't fully break your arm," L brought him out of his thoughts. Mello looked down to find that his right arm was in a blue sling. "Mello-kun should also be thanking Light-kun for rushing him to the hospital."

Mello continued to stare at his arm that was in a sling.

"Furthermore," L stood up and walked over to the bed. He looked down at Mello and ruffled the boy's hair, "I am relieved that Mello-kun does not have a concussion."

Mello felt L's fingers glide through his hair and he sighed in relief that he wasn't going to be pelted over the head, not that L had ever laid a finger against him, "thank you, L. I'm sorry about everything; I didn't mean to act like a fool."

L smiled, "it is okay, you let your emotions control you way too much."

"Yeah, you're right, I do."

"I think we have had enough adventure for one day," L said, removing his hand. He helped Mello out of the bed and the two slowly made their way out of the room and out of the hospital. L helped Mello into the backseat of the car and then climbed into the passenger seat.

"Ready?" Light asked, putting the car into drive. With a nod from L, Light took off and headed for home.

"Hey…Light?" Mello called out to him.

Light looked at him through the rear-view mirror, "yeah?"

"Thanks for getting me to the hospital."

Light smiled at him, "you're welcome. Just don't go anywhere near a tree again."

Mello felt his arm twinge in slight pain, the aspirin was beginning to kick in, "trust me, I won't."

The ride home was silent as everyone was left to reflect on the day's events. To anyone else it would be seem a day that was ruined, but to the Lawliet household, it was just another ordinary day.


	5. Chapter 5

Again, thanks to all who has reviewed, favorited, alerted. This chapter is almost 5,000 words and I wanted to go longer but the chapter was wrapping itself up. I also feel that the story will be a bit more upbeat and hopefully not too dull or dragging now that the action is kicking in. But I won't say anything else as to not ruin it, heehee! Enjoy this chapter! :)

Oh and I want to throw in that I know that most people catagorize the seme/uke pairing by characters listed. I know mine is L and then Light I believe, but I don't think I've really established who is seme/uke. At some points L seems to be seme and Light uke and then other times vice versa. I just thought I would throw that in before someone might ask about it. I think it's just a mutual thing that they love and care for each other and are each other's support system and whatnot. Okay, feel a bit better with getting that off my chest. You can read now! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Death Note

* * *

A man with pretty blonde hair pulled up his dark sunglasses as he stood in front of the iron gates. His hands were shoved deep into his dress pant pockets as he rocked slowly back and forth on the back of his heels. His feet were encased in shiny, polished dress shoes that complimented his dark blue dress suit. He blew out a breath of air, the breath pushing his falling, long bangs out of his face for a brief second.

"So, this is the place huh?"

The man looked over at his partner, a woman with shoulder-length hair that was the same color as his and with dark-red painted lips. She had on a pair of dark sunglasses as well but she wore a gray, pinstriped dress suit with black high heels.

"It would appear so," the man replied, walking up to the iron gate and putting his large hand against one of the rusty bars.

"Looks like a prison to me," the woman remarked, wrinkling her nose up in distaste. "If the outside is any indication of what is inside, I don't think I want to enter that place."

The man snorted, "don't be such a priss, we have a job to do."

"If you say so," the woman clutched the briefcase tightly in her hand. The man pushed open the gate and they both cringed as it made a loud screeching noise. The pair walked up the worn pathway to the front of the large house before ringing the doorbell. They waited a few moments before an older man opened the door.

"Yes? How may I help you?"

The man held up his badge, as did the woman, "I'm Aiber, this is Wedy, we are both from the adoption agency and we are here to ask you a few questions."

The older man sighed and stepped aside to let them in, "please, come inside and follow me."

* * *

Sunday afternoon was spent with the pre-teens doing their own leisure activities. Linda was upstairs on the phone gabbing away with her friend, Matt was playing a card game with Mello, and Near was in the kitchen watching Light yell at L for making a mess. L was trying to bake but managed to make a mess while Near was reading him the directions to the recipe. Light hated it when L would try and bake because of the messes and for the fact that L never cleaned up afterwards.

"Can't you at least make something when I am around? At least if you did it that way I can just clean up behind you as you go instead of cleaning up a gigantic mess when you are done," Light grumbled as he dumped three bowls and a mixing spoon into the sink. He turned on the tap and began to fill the bowls up with water.

L sucked some of the cake batter off of his finger, his black eyes were wide and shimmering with innocence, "I don't understand why Light-kun is so upset, I did not make that much of a mess."

"Look at the kitchen, L! It looks like a tornado swept through here!" Light moved his hands with a flourish to indicate the cake batter splatters on the counter and floor, the cracked egg shells, the carton of milk that tipped over and now pooled on the tiled floor, and the pile of dirty dishes that were about to topple over.

"But all I wanted to do was make some cake," L finished sucking the cake batter off of his fingers and his shoulders slouched even more than usual.

Light was so flustered with anger that he turned to wash the dishes so he would not take his anger out on L anymore. He loved the eccentric man in an odd sort of way, but it did not mean that he loved the messes that L loved to create and leave behind for him.

"The cake should be done in approximately thirty-five minutes and ten seconds," Near said as he closed the recipe book.

Light muttered something to himself and L just smiled. He knew Light would get over the little fit he was throwing and all would be well. L would try and offer Light some of the cake he was making as a way of apology and all would be forgiven, it was always that way and it would probably never change.

As Light finished washing the dishes and cleaning up the counters and floor, L and Near went to the dining room and began to put together a puzzle at the table. The house was silent except for the running sink and slight bits of Linda's conversation from upstairs. At that moment the phone rang and L nearly jumped out of his seat. The phone startled him and he quickly got to his feet so he could answer it.

"Yes?" L answered, the cordless phone held between his fingers.

"L, is that you? I have something important to tell you."

"Watari? What's the matter?" L asked.

"I had some people arrive and-"

"L! LIGHT! THERE'S A CAR PULLED IN THE DRIVEWAY AND SOME PEOPLE ARE WALKING UP TO THE FRONT DOOR!" Matt shouted at the top of his lungs, the red-head was looking out the window with the curtains pulled back.

L peaked his head out from the dining room and remembered he was on the phone, "let me call you back Watari, I seem to have some company."

"No! L wait it's-"

But L hung up as the doorbell rang and he walked to the front door, his bare feet barely making a noise against the carpet. L opened the door and greeted the two people who happened to ring the doorbell.

"How may I help you?" L asked, already on guard by how the people were dressed and their body language.

"Is this the Lawliet household?" the man asked, looking down at a sheet of paper and then back up at L.

L gave a slight nod of his head.

"I'm looking for an…L?" the man seemed confused at the first name as he lifted up his sunglasses to make sure he read that right.

"I am L."

The man grinned, "well then, I am Aiber-"

"I am Wedy," the woman by his side piped in with a slight sneer to her voice.

The man shoved the piece of paper into his pocket, "I'd rather not have long introductions, so I am going to be straight forward with you. I am with the adoption agency and I and my partner have been hired to do a few interviews, just to see how the adoptees are doing and if the children are being taken well care of."

L felt a cold chill run down his spine, this was probably what Watari was warning him about, but it was not like he could hide from them. There were six people inside the house and not one of them was silent, except maybe him and Light, but they could not hide from the investigators. Either way, just knowing that they were at his doorstep did not make him feel that comfortable.

"L? Who is here?"

L felt Light's strong hand on his shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze. L could feel Light glaring holes into the two people that were standing on their doorstep, he didn't need to turn around and see for himself, he just knew.

"Light-kun," L turned his head slightly and gave a grim smile, "these are the investigators. I believe they are here to talk to us."

Light's frown deepened even more and he gripped L's shoulder a little too hard, not realizing that he had done it. He apologized to L and removed his hand before addressing the investigators, "I suppose you want to come in."

"Yes, we would like to have a look around," Wedy spoke up this time, her voice holding a very bored tone.

L moved to the side and so did Light, even though he did not want to let these two people into their home. Aiber and Wedy stepped inside but Light quickly told them to remove their shoes with a slight glare. Not only were they trying to disrupt their life but they were disrespecting the home by dragging their dirty shoes onto the carpet.

"Sorry, I am not used to your customs," Aiber said with a slight attitude, kicking off his shoes.

Light wanted to pick the shoe up and throw it in Aiber's face, but L was leading him away from the door and towards the kitchen. L gave Light a little shove before whispering, "please check on the cake Light-kun while I talk to them. The sooner we can get them out of here, the better. Just don't say or do anything rash, please."

Light stared into L's desperate and pleading eyes before nodding his head, "alright, L."

"Thank you, Light-kun," L smiled graciously.

L returned to the two investigators and motioned to the couch, "please, have a seat."

Aiber and Wedy sat down on the couch, glancing down at the two pre-teens who were in a heated battle of Speed. The cards were flying and even though Mello had his arm in a sling, he was still able to get the cards down and beat Matt a few times.

"What happened to your arm, boy?" Wedy asked rather rudely, pulling her sunglasses off her face. She folded them up and shoved them into her jacket pocket.

"I fell out of a tree," Mello said without thinking.

"Out of a tree you say?" Aiber made a mental note of this.

Matt flung down the rest of his cards, "I win!"

"Aww, man!" Mello frowned, tossing the remainder of his cards down.

Aiber pressed him for more information, "sooo…how did you fall out of this _tree_."

L did not want to hear another word of this and intervened, "if you are implying that it was anything but a harmless accident then I will have to ask you to leave. Mello decided that he was going to climb trees, which is natural for boys to do, and he slipped while half-way up there. He was only a few feet off of the ground. And yes, we took him to the doctor to have his arm looked at and the doctor put his arm in a sling for a week or two."

Aiber held up his hands in defense, "I wasn't going to say a thing; I was a boy and used to climb trees as well. I would hope that you or your _partner _was watching him, yes?"

L did not like how he referred to Light as his partner, yes Light and him were partners and intimate, but the way Aiber said that made it sound as though it was the most disgusting thing in the world.

"Light-kun and I were present when this happened; we were keeping an eye on them."

It wasn't far from the truth, they were somewhat keeping an eye on the pre-teens, but they were old enough to know right from wrong and did not need to have their hand held every single minute. The only part L did lie about was Mello slipping, Mello had leapt to the other branch on his own accord. But if the investigators knew that and knew of how Mello and Near were always competing with each other, there might be problems caused because of that.

"I'm growing bored of this mindless chatter," Wedy clicked her tongue as she opened up her briefcase and pulled out a notepad. "I would like to talk with your-"

"Light Yagami."

Aiber and Wedy turned their heads to see Light standing a few feet behind them.

"My name is Light Yagami," Light walked towards them.

Wedy looked down at her paper, "here it says Raito-"

"Japanese," Light's face was indescribable and his tone was even but strong as he kept a clear head with the two investigators.

"Fine Raito…Light," Wedy stood up slowly, "I would like to speak with you while Aiber speaks with L. Just a few questions and then we will be on our way."

L could have sworn he heard Aiber say 'for now' but he must have been hearing things because all he could really hear was his heart pounding in his ears. His worst nightmares were coming true. These people were in his home, trespassing on his territory that he created for his family, and budging their way into their lives. L could not stand this and it made him sick to his stomach. He felt like running to the bathroom and emptying every single cake, candy, and ice cream cone he devoured that day, but he held it back with a grimace.

"Boys, please head up to your rooms," L addressed them and motioned to the stairs.

Matt and Mello, who were observing everything quietly, did as L said. Near, who was peaking his head out from the dining room, shuffled up the stairs as well, but shot dirty looks at Aiber and Wedy. The boys didn't trust them and they were quick to find Linda and inform the girl of what was going on.

Wedy walked into the dining room with Light following behind her and Aiber and L remained in the living room. L walked over to his favorite chair and sat in his favorite position. His fingers gripped his knees tightly but he released them. Investigators were able to pick up on, not just words, but body movement. They were trained in every social aspect and human behavior ever exhibited throughout mankind. And L, well L was socially retarded in a lot of ways and had a lot of odd behaviors and quirks. Even being a former detective did not matter because he isolated himself when he worked on his cases.

"Well then," Aiber reached inside his own briefcase and pulled out a notebook. He flipped it open and pulled a pen out of his jacket pocket. With one click the pen was poised against the paper, ready to write every little detail that was in L's life.

"What do you wish to know?" L could not take sitting there with the man and he wished it would be over soon.

"How did you," Aiber smiled and shook his head, "what made you decide on adopting?"

L answered without hesitation, "the children are special and they had grown attached to me."

"Attached? So they knew you previously?"

"Yes."

"Interesting," Aiber wrote some things down and looked back up at the odd man in the chair. "I do have some files of my own, it says here that you were an orphan and lived at Wammy's House?"

L nodded his head.

"I suppose this is where you met," Aiber glanced down at his paper, "Mihael, Mail, Nate and Linda?"

L wanted to tell Aiber not to say those names, they were pretty much forbidden unless L was extremely mad or upset. Their real names were dropped, except Linda who did not mind her name and refused to change it, and they were given new identities to start a new life.

As if Aiber was reading his mind he spoke, "I find it funny that they have changed their names, except Linda. Any reason behind this? Do you feel that the children should forget about their past and where they have come from?"

"It was their decision. They came from bad homes and were abandoned on the front doorstep of Wammy's. They were fully aware of their decision, they are not simple minded," L responded back, wishing to move on from this conversation.

"Would that be the reason behind your name? I only assume because L is such an uncommon name and a name like Near and Mello…well…you see what I mean."

L grit his teeth together, "yes, I do. That is my actual birth name; it is in no way changed."

Aiber finished scribbling down more notes and looked up gleefully, "good, that makes it all the more easier to pull up additional information if need be."

"I don't see why there would be any reason for more information," L snapped, not wanting this man to invade into more of his private life than what he already was doing.

Aiber coughed and reclined back into the couch, "so you lived at Wammy's and then they were apparently dropped off so you grew up with them, almost like siblings."

"I was much older."

"And out of the kindness of your heart," Aiber said with sarcasm, "you took them into your own home. How nice."

"And that is a problem?" L narrowed his black eyes.

"Oh no, I just find it an interesting story. Then again Wammy's is not your every run-of-the-day mill for orphans now is it?"

L had just about enough of Aiber's tone and was ready to leap out of the seat, "I would appreciate it if you did not insult Wammy's House."

Aiber ignored the comment and continued with his questions, "it says here you teach at the university and you were once a detective."

Aiber clicked his pen and shoved it into his pocket, the notebook folding back up and sliding into the briefcase. The blonde-haired man leaned forward, elbows pressed into his knees and fingers laced together, his chin resting on top of his knuckles.

"Tell me, L Lawliet, what sort of detective would drop his job of detective work and suddenly decide to become a professor and take in a bunch of orphans?" Aiber looked up at him mockingly. "All that money, successful career, your files indicate that you are one of the best! Could possibly be the best detective in the world, if it not had been for your sudden career change. So why, why would you do all of that, and I don't want to hear that 'it was from the bottom of your heart.'"

"Don't even-"

Aiber sat up straight now and laughed loudly, "I've heard that excuse all before. You can't put it past me, I know better. I'm in this position of investigation work, amongst other jobs that I'm sure you are aware of, I know you're not stupid and you know that I'm not stupid. So let's both cut to the chase and be straight-forward with one another."

"You have all the paperwork you need right there, so you tell me."

"Unfortunately the paperwork does not say much, just a basic record; it's why we are here to begin with. Plus out of the sake of my own curiosity of wanting to know why you did what you did. I find it fascinating that someone with such a brilliant mind could…take a lesser path."

L smiled, "that information is _classified_."

"Very well, I have my own suspicions as to why. Maybe you felt pity for them because you did not want them to be raised in an orphanage all their life, like you? Or maybe you felt that you could use them, mold them, for your own advantage later on. Their I.Q. levels are quite high and being a former detective and all…that could come in very handy. Call it a, future investment if you will."

L sneered, hissing between clenched teeth, "you are not welcome inside my home any longer."

"Hit a sore spot have I? I think I have all the information I need for right now," Aiber stood as he gathered his briefcase. "I hope we will be seeing each other again soon, I've enjoyed this conversation, but not too soon."

Wedy was just finishing up with Light and the woman look disgruntled and put-off. She looked at her partner and sniffed, "let's go, I'm done."

"Let's," Aiber agreed.

The two investigators walked to the door and slipped their shoes on, L glaring at them from the seat he was still perched in. They were all silent as Light walked over to the door and opened it for the two investigators.

"A good evening to the two of you," Aiber smiled brightly before walking down the pathway and to the car.

Light closed the door firmly and locked it, his body falling against the door with a heavy sigh. The college student looked exhausted and beat down, as if he was put through a physical challenge. He could hear L breathing heavily and he knew that L was upset. It was going to take a while to calm L down and bring him back into a much more happier and peaceful mood.

"They had no right," L stated, glaring a hole into the wall.

"They just…had no right…" L tried to refrain from letting his emotions run out of control, but it was hard. "Come into MY HOME…OUR HOME!"

Light frowned as he walked up behind L and rested his hands on top of his shoulders. Light could feel the skinny man shaking beneath his fingertips and he did not know if it was from complete anger or sadness. Perhaps it was a combination of the two but Light knew that L was having a hard time trying to be in control of the two emotions.

"-if he thinks for one second that I have any other objective towards the children," L fumed, his nails were digging through the jeans and he could feel the sting of them digging in.

Light gave his shoulders a slight squeeze before wrapping his arms around L's neck. He pressed his forehead against the back of L's neck and sighed, "please, calm down."

"I can't, I'm just…" L choked back. "I knew they were going to show up sometime soon but I didn't think it would be like this. I didn't think that it would upset me as much. I knew, but I did…I'm stupid to think otherwise."

Light growled, "don't call yourself stupid, we both know that you're not. Socially retarded, yes, we've established that. But don't you DARE insult your own intelligence! Don't you let them beat you down like this, do you hear me L?!"

L gave a little nod of his head.

Light released his arms and walked to stand in front of L, squatting down so that he was looking his boyfriend and his lover straight in the eye, "they have other objectives then just some petty investigation of the kids, I don't know what, but it was the feeling that I caught when speaking with Wedy. She's not as smart as Aiber is and I could almost read her like a book, it's probably why she wears those sunglasses so no one can read her expressions."

"Light-kun is rambling."

Light rolled his eyes, "don't care. They are looking for something and I think that is what Watari had called us, to give us a warning about them not only coming over but to gather information. I don't know what they want from us or from you, but they look to stop at nothing to get it."

"I began to get the same feeling as well, Light-kun," L said as he started to feel a bit better. He placed his thumb in his mouth and started to chew on the tip of it.

"I'm surprised at the amount of control you had with Aiber, I thought for sure if I had to talk to him then I would have knocked his lights out," Light joked and L cracked a small smile.

"We just have to figure what they are after," L said, the cogs in his brain starting to turn. "It does not help that their alias is no clue as to who they are. I give them credit for keeping their real names secret."

Light stood up and walked over to the couch, sitting down, "we could pull up their records, if they are employed by this chairman then there has to be a record of them somewhere."

"I'm not a detective anymore," L sighed, missing the days where he could pull up any file he wanted on any person. "I cannot obtain information in a heartbeat like I used to. And obtaining information on these two would raise suspicions against us and we could find ourselves in trouble."

"How about Watari, he could help us, right?" Light looked up hopefully.

"Watari would probably suggest that I not go through with it and would not follow along. He has the orphanage to look after with Roger and I would not want to risk ruining that for him. These people, whoever they are, they have connections and could close Wammy's down without a notice."

Light swore, "damnit, then what do we do? We need to think of something because…I know something is-"

"I feel the same Light-kun and I've already began to formulate a plan as we now speak," L stopped chewing on his thumb. "It will take time, but I think I can figure out what is going on with a little help. Once I obtain what I need then I…we…can prepare ourselves better for their next visit, or for whatever they throw at us."

Light liked the idea of this and agreed whole-heartedly that they should start working immediately. The two talked a bit more before a few noises from the top of the staircase brought them out of their conversation. The two men looked up to see all four pre-teens gathered at the top of the stairs.

"I thought I told you to stay-"

"We're going to help you, L!" Mello said fiercely, Matt, Near, and Linda nodding their heads in agreement.

"I know we weren't supposed to be eavesdropping, but we couldn't help it," Linda explained, apologizing for all of theirs behavior.

"I didn't like those people anyway and whatever you have planned, I want in too!" Matt exclaimed, willing and ready to start digging into people's lives. This was what he was waiting for; his goal to become the best hacker in the world could and probably would start now.

Near twirled his hair about, "we are all in agreement to work together, without any fighting amongst ourselves."

"And if there was any fighting, we promise it won't be physical!" Mello added in, knowing that him and Near might get into small spats.

"So please let us help you!" Linda pleaded, giving them her best puppy eyes.

"We'll clean our rooms!" Matt anted up the deal.

Linda snorted, "speak for yourself, my room is always clean."

Light looked to L and L looked right back at him before looking up at the four pre-teens who were anxious to help out.

"What do you say, L?" Light asked. "Think we should bring them into this?"

"We're already involved!" Mello called down at them and a chorus of agreement followed him.

L pondered this for a minute, "hmm…I would rather not-"

Groans of disappointment came from the pre-teens.

"But," L continued. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

The four cheered, well three but Near smiled in appreciation.

"There are going to be rules though! You cannot let anyone know what is going on and you cannot do any investigating without Light-kun or I knowing about it."

The three cheered again and Near smiled even brighter, he couldn't wait to start getting to work and putting his brain to good use. School work was boring for him, along with the other three, so the new stimulation was very exciting. The four pre-teens ran down the stairs and all climbed up on L, hugging and thanking him before bombarding Light, which Mello thought it would be funny to try and suffocate the college student.

As L watched the four try and suffocate his boyfriend, he thought of all the possible consequences and everything that could go wrong with involving the children. But seeing their faces lit up and the excitement that was radiating from them made him push aside the bad thoughts and focus on the positive feeling that filled the living room. That and the smell of burning cake in the oven sent the black-haired man running to the kitchen to save his dessert.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for such a long wait with this story! Here is the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm still working on fixing things up and tidying little things here and there. Hopefully I can have that done soon and then have a new chapter up so the plot can continue to move on. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and read this story. :)

* * *

The beginning of the week arrived and L was ushering the kids out the door and to school. He closed the door and made his way to the kitchen to make himself another cup of coffee. L had classes that day but had a bit of time before he needed to be there. He was about to open the cabinet and take out a coffee cup but Light was standing there with a cup already made for him.

"Thanks," L took the cup from him and walked over to the counter.

Light frowned, "just thanks?"

"Did Light-kun want something else?" L looked over his shoulder as he halted himself from dropping the first few sugar cubes into the cup.

"No, just… never mind."

L turned back around and dropped several sugar cubes into the cup before plucking out a few more from the dish and adding them in as well. He stirred the coffee with a spoon and took a hesitant sip, the coffee was still too bitter.

"I have a research paper that is due so I'm probably going to be late coming home," Light said as he opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle water.

L nodded his head slightly as he fixed his coffee more to his liking.

"There are some leftovers from last night's dinner," Light was now standing behind L. He wrapped his arms around the skinny man, holding tightly onto the water bottle so it wouldn't fall out his hand. L was tense as Light held him and the auburn-haired man sighed with frustration.

"I'll see you later."

Light released him and walked out the kitchen. He snagged his car keys from the key holder on the wall and slipped into his shoes. Light shouldered his bag, grunting at the weight of the books inside, and stepped out the front door.

Inside the kitchen L took several gulps of his coffee before dumping the rest of it into the sink, it just wasn't to his liking and no matter how much sugar he put in it, it still tasted bitter. L knew why he was in a down mood and he didn't mean to rub it off on Light and push him aside. L was just worried about all that was going on, it was starting to affect him. L heard the car start up and he quickly ran out the kitchen and stumbled across the living room. He yanked the door open and called out to Light, but Light was already pulling out the driveway and taking off down the road.

"See…you…" he muttered sadly, closing the door firmly shut.

L looked up at the wall clock and saw that he needed to get to class or else his students would be waiting. Checking his pocket for his keys, L felt them inside and grabbed up his black bag that had all his papers inside. He slipped a pair of worn sneakers onto his bare feet and opened the door, but not before locking it behind him. L shuffled over to the car and flung the bag inside before climbing in. In a few seconds the car was started and L was off towards the university. He and Light never traveled to the university at the same time, it was not very good conduct if the staff and board of education found out that he was in a relationship with one of the students, even if they were both consenting adults.

L felt his head begin to throb, he could tell it was going to be a long day, but he hoped otherwise.

* * *

Linda sighed as she played with the pigtails on the side of her head. She kicked her legs back and forth as she waited in the quiet office. She had no idea why she was called down the office and her stomach twisted in knots at the thought of being in trouble. She was in her math class but then she was called down. Linda didn't think she did anything during the day or the previous week to merit her being in trouble, so she marked that out of her list of reasons why. Before she could get to the other reason the door swung open and a woman stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

"Hello, Linda," the woman smiled as she took a seat on the other side of the table.

"Hi," Linda said meekly, her legs still swinging, while her fingers still played with the pigtails.

"My name is Wedy."

Linda's eyes widened, "weren't you the lady who visited my house?"

"That's right; although I am sure we did not meet each other. Did your…father… tell you about our visit?" Wedy removed her dark sunglasses and set them down on the table.

"You mean L?" Linda was not used to anyone referring to L as her dad, it was odd to her. Granted he was her guardian, Linda always thought of him as an older brother, not really a father. "No, he didn't, but-"

"But?" Wedy pressed.

"Nothing," Linda closed her mouth.

Wedy shook her head and took out a notepad and a pen, "I just have a few questions for you and then you can go back to class."

"Okay," Linda was a tad hesitant.

"Let's begin," Wedy clicked her pen and pressed the point to the paper, ready to write.

* * *

"I don't know why I am down here, I don't have anything to say to you!"

"Come now, Mihael-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Aiber shook his hands, gesturing for Mello to calm down, "forgive me, Mello."

Mello slouched back in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest, "shove it."

"Such a vulgar mouth, did L teach you to have manners like that?"

"Ha, you wish!"

"No, I just wish to know," Aiber smirked at him, "now can you please answer the question?"

Mello snorted and gave him attitude, "no."

"Then does L or even Light provide any outside influences to stimulate your out-of-control behavior?"

"I'm not out-of-control!" Mello snapped at him.

"It certainly seems that way," Aiber folded his hands and continued to observe the boy.

"Are we done? I'm going to miss lunch."

"You're free to go, we're about done here. Thank you for your time Mello."

Mello jumped to his feet and glared at the man, "yeah, whatever."

* * *

"You are a smart boy Matt, I can tell without even having to look at your school records."

"I'm not sure what you are getting at," the red-head scratched the top of his head, seemingly confused.

Wedy reclined back in her chair, "I'm just wondering if your potential is being overshadowed by the rest of your family members."

"Umm…no, I don't believe so."

"So you don't feel that you are being oppressed in your family, being pushed aside and not given the chance to showcase your talents?"

Matt snorted, covering up his laughter, "showcase my talents? I play video games and usually win them all or finish a game in a few hours. If that is talent then…okay…sure!"

"What I am trying to get at and make you understand is that sometimes when siblings who are more intelligent than the other will receive higher praises from their parental figures," Wedy pressed on, trying to get any bit of information she could out of the boy.

"Are you saying that I'm stupid?" Matt scowled at her.

"Oh no, quite the opposite. I believe you are a very bright and intelligent young man that is being overshadowed by his other siblings," Wedy explained.

"Overshadowed by them?" Matt laughed this time. "Yeah right."

"You disagree?"

"Of course! That's so ridiculous. I'm not jealous and I'm not being overshadowed, I just choose to not care."

Wedy watched with mild interest as the boy crossed his arms over his chest. She waited for him to continue, her pen poised and ready to write down whatever came out of his mouth.

"Linda's smart, but she likes to talk on the phone with her friends and draw. She's going to be the next Picasso or Van Gogh, but I wouldn't say she's dumb though. Mello and Near are really smart too, combined they are smarter than me. When they don't work together, which they usually don't, Near is a bit smarter than Mello, only because Mello is really emotional and Near is more focused and calm."

"And you?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm smart, but like I said," he paused and gave her a pointed look. "I really do not care either way."

Wedy scribbled some notes down and hummed, "I see."

"I don't see what this has to do with anything at all," Matt said, leaning over the desk and trying to see what the woman was writing down.

Wedy snatched up her pad and placed it inside her bag. Matt frowned and leaned back into his chair once again.

"What this has to do with is that sometimes in a family with two or more siblings, one sibling can be overlooked by another either because they are a chosen favorite or because of talent."

Matt played with his tie and imagined what it would be like if it was to turn into a sword. He mentally grinned as he imagined plunging the sword into the evil troll, which happened to be a mash-up of the woman in front of him.

"…furthermore," Wedy rambled.

"I'm sorry, I was half paying attention."

The woman looked flustered and huffed, "I see this is getting nowhere."

Thankfully the bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch. Matt jumped to his feet and grabbed up his bookbag. Wedy opened her mouth to try and say one last thing but Matt was already flying out the door. The investigator tapped her pen against the desk in frustration and thought. The task at hand was becoming much more difficult than she thought it would be.

* * *

"Now the last time I saw you, you were wearing nothing but your pajamas, is that all you have to own?"

Near twirled his hair around his finger with a bored expression on his face, "no."

"Does L provide you with other clothing?"

"Yes."

"I see," Aiber wrote something down. "But you choose to just wear what you had on that day?"

"Your assumptions of what I wear after one visit to my home are outstanding, especially when we did not converse with one another."

Aiber smiled, "I just observe."

"Hmm."

"Now I talked to Mello, would you say that he has a bad temper and might need anger management?"

Near carefully thought about this, Mello did have a bad temper but his temper did not warrant any need for anger classes, "no."

"And what about you, Near?"

"What about me?"

"Do you think that you might need classes to help talk out whatever it is you are holding back and keeping you quiet?"

Near stopped twirling his hair around his finger, "no, I'm not holding anything back."

"So there's nothing you want to get off your chest and tell me about, no one is here and it won't go any further than me."

"Negative."

Aiber sighed, "fine, we're done here."

Near climbed out the seat and shuffled towards the door. He glanced at Aiber once and pulled the door open, walking out into the hallway. He made mental notes of everything Aiber said and would be sure to relay it to L the minute he got home.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the nice reviews. Sorry about those who couldn't review cause I replaced the author's note with the actual real chapter, so yeah, that's what happened with that. Hopefully this plot seems to be moving a bit more. I don't want it to drag too much but then again I don't want it to zoom by and be too quick. All in all, glad you all are enjoying the story! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note!

* * *

"Man, did today blow," Mello tossed the door open, flinging his book bag across the room.

Linda winced as his book bag nearly took out one of Light's fancy, antique vases. She scolded him half-heartedly, telling him to be more careful. The four of them stepped out of their shoes before dragging themselves up the stairs and into their rooms.

Matt closed the door behind them when they reached the room. He immediately began to yank his school uniform off, going straight to his bed where his favorite clothes were awaiting him.

"L isn't home yet," he commented, sliding on his black and white striped shirt.

"Staff meeting," Near replied.

Mello climbed up onto his top bunk and lied there, still in his uniform, frowning up at the ceiling.

"What's the matter with you?" Matt asked, pulling up his pants and fastening them.

"Still annoyed from earlier."

"I think we all are," Matt agreed.

Near was in his comfy pajamas and was already playing with some of his toys. Matt couldn't blame him though; his video games brought him just as much comfort as toys did for Near and chocolate for did for Mello. Even Linda found comfort in her drawings and would lock herself away for hours just doodling away on whatever piece of paper she could find.

"They are not going to give up," Near commented, making his airplane zoom around in circles.

Mello rolled his eyes, he needed a chocolate bar.

"I can't wait for L to get home so we can tell him," Matt said, finding his game boy and turning it on.

The room was silent except for the noises Near made for his plane, the music coming from Matt's video game and the rustling of a chocolate bar being unwrapped by Mello. A soft knock came from their door and the boys knew it was Linda.

"It's safe," Matt called out, not looking up from his game.

Linda poked her head in, "are you sure?"

Mello rolled his eyes for a second time, "it's not like we want you looking at us naked."

Linda gave a soft 'hmph' as she pushed the door open the rest of the way. The girl stepped into the room and closed the door behind her before sitting down on the floor.

"I just wanted to know what you guys are going to tell L."

"What do you think? We're going to tell him what happened," Mello snapped at the girl.

Linda glared up at him, "I figured as much."

"Then why ask?"

"Because I think he is under a lot of stress already, we shouldn't put him under any more," she argued back.

Near stopped playing with his airplane momentarily as he listened in to what was being said.

"It is his job to know, if we don't tell him that's like, withholding information or something," Mello said with a wave of his hand.

"He does have a point," Matt agreed.

Linda shot him a dirty look, "whose side are you on?"

"No one's, but I'm just agreeing with him."

Linda snorted in annoyance, "whatever Matt."

Mello played with the foil to his candy bar, which was now consumed, as he sat up in bed. Matt sighed deeply and saved his game before snapping it shut and tossing it on the bed. Instead of sticking together and bonding as a family, they were being broken apart and arguing with one another. Matt was angry that this was happening because this was pretty much the only real family he had and he didn't want to lose them.

"Let's agree to disagree," Near spoke up.

"Go on," Matt encouraged him.

Near twirled his hair around his finger, "let us tell L that Aiber and Wedy stopped by the school to have a talk with us, but let us not tell him the details of the conversation."

"Ugh! You guys just don't get it!" Linda smacked the top of her legs with her hands. "Either way L is going to ask us what the conversations were. You just can't say 'hey Aiber and Wedy stopped by, asked us some questions and then left.' He will want to know what was said and it will be unavoidable. You guys are so hard-headed."

"I think you are hard-headed for not wanting to tell L what happened! As our guardian he has every right to know what is going on, especially now!" Mello yelled at her, his temper flaring.

Linda stood up and stomped childishly at the floor, "and as someone who cares about our guardian I feel that we shouldn't put anymore stress on him as it is! Don't you even care about him at all, Mihael?!"

Mello practically leapt from the top bunk and was now standing in front of the girl, his face merely an inch from hers, "DON'T CALL ME THAT! DON'T ASSUME THAT I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM!"

Matt shot up from the bed and pushed them apart, "hey guys, don't fight with each other!"

"You're just a jerk!" Linda cried. "You are going to tell L and his stress level will wind up giving him a heart attack!"

"And you are just stupid Linda! Where in the hell would you get an idea like that?! L has been under lots of stress before! You don't know what you are talking about!"

Matt had to push Mello back because the other boy was trying to get closer to Linda. What they didn't need was a fist fight and Matt wasn't quite sure if Mello would raise his fist to Linda, even if she was a girl.

"I HATE YOU!" she cried, tears watering up in her eyes. "YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF!"

Linda stormed out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind her and then slamming her own bedroom door from across the hall. Near winced and reached for his teddy bear, holding it close to his chest. He hated it when people fought; it made him feel really uneasy, especially when they were in such close range to him.

"Great," Matt sighed, pushing Mello back and sitting back down on his bed.

Mello crossed his arms over his chest, "STUPID BABY!"

"You could have been a bit more considerate towards her feelings," Matt said, kicking at the floor.

Mello began to pace back and forth, "who cares, she's a stupid baby that doesn't know anything."

"She just cares about L and his well-being," Matt countered gently, not wanting to upset the agitated boy anymore.

Mello stopped his pacing and then sat down on top of Near's bed. He looked at both of them before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He counted back from ten before opening his eyes once again and addressing the other two in the room.

"I don't care what Linda thinks or says, we're going to tell L and that is final. Any questions?"

He gave them both a piercing look and Matt shook his head and Near just remained silent.

"Good."

* * *

L had finally returned home after a busy day at the university. There was a late staff meeting and he had to unfortunately attend. He hated mandatory meetings; they never served any purpose to him because he was going to do what he wanted regardless.

The black-haired man drug his tired self through the doorway, his shoes were already discarded in the car. Light always retrieved them when he got home because L would always leave them out there. The minute L was free from teaching classes; his shoes were off of his feet. The school had installed a new policy about if the teachers wished to do so, they could discard their shoes while in the classroom, but the hallways were a whole other story. L had to wear shoes while walking the halls and even on campus. Inside his classroom he was free to kick them off or as soon as he got to his car. L scoffed at the rules, they were quite ridiculous.

"So glad the day is over with," he said with a heavy sigh. He almost tripped over the pre-teens shoes but thankfully re-gained his balance. He would have to have a talk with them about being more careful of where they kicked their shoes off.

Placing his bag down that contained even more papers to grade and reports to read, L made his way to the kitchen to look for a snack. The house was quiet and he knew that four little mischief's were upstairs somewhere, but he did not know what they were up to. If he was lucky, they were finishing their homework so their evening would be free. More than likely this was not the case and he could already picture Matt playing with his video games, Near playing with his toys, Mello eating as much candy bars and ruining his dinner, and Linda drawing or gabbing on the phone.

Opening the fridge, L dug out the remainder of cake that was wrapped up in foil. He took the plate over to the counter and set it down. His fingers twitched as he anxiously dug through the drawers to pull out a fork. After the long day he had, he was really looking forward to the sugar fix. Pulling back the foil L plunged the fork into the moist chocolate cake and shoved the forkful into his mouth. He hummed in delight as the chocolate practically melted against his tongue. Swallowing what was left inside his mouth, he continued to dig into the cake, finishing it off in a matter of minutes.

"I figured you would be eating that cake."

L heard Light's voice chuckling from behind him and he quickly spun around, fork hanging from his mouth.

"Hey," Light greeted him.

L slowly withdrew the fork and licked the chocolate off before replying, "hi."

"Long day?"

L nodded his head and turned back around to the plate. Light frowned and ran a hand through his hair. L was moody today and it seemed that not even cake could cheer him up.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong with you is today. I am not saying that you cannot have a day to be moody, but when you flat out ignore me," Light put a hand on L's shoulder, forcing him to turn back around. Light sighed at the annoyed look L was giving him.

"I thought we were in this together and we were going to work through it," Light pulled his hand back and shoved it into his pocket. His fingers twitched and it took all his restraint not to punch L in the face and knock him out of it.

"We are working together," L replied, discarding his fork into the sink. He ran his finger over the empty plate, trying to clean off any remaining frosting left behind.

Light disagreed and told L that it sure didn't feel as if they were. L wandered off into his own world, blocking out the ramblings coming from Light. He cared about the man, even loved him at times, but he was not in the mood to deal with it today.

"Will you listen to me?!" Light shouted at him.

L was startled out of his daydream world and he spun back around, narrowing his eyes, "you don't need to yell."

"I do when you are not listening!"

"I am listening."

Light laughed, "yeah, okay. What did I just say then?"

L sucked on the tip of his finger and his eyes drifted upwards, "hmm…you said you wish I would listen to you and that you thought we were working together, and something or another."

"You are really something else," Light shook his head in disgust. "Not only are you blowing me off today, but you don't even have the decency to listen to what I am saying to you. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Everything," L let out a breath and slowly made his way out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Light followed behind him and stopped in front of the couch as L climbed onto the cushions and made himself comfortable. The brunette stood there and watched him before sitting on the couch's arm. Light crossed one leg over the other and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Everything as in teaching? The situation going on with the kids? Or is it something to do with us?"

L was upset at that and he shook his head, his wild hair moving just slightly, "no, not us."

"Well I am not exactly feeling very welcomed in your presence."

"That was not my intention, I just need time to think things through and figure out what we are going to do next," L finally opened up.

Light uncrossed his arms and legs and went to sit next to L on the couch. L scooted over a little so Light had some room to squeeze in.

"I understand that but you don't have to shut me out," Light explained in a gentle voice. "I told you once and I don't want to have to tell you again because I know you are smart and understand things the first time they are told to you."

L smiled at this.

"I'm not going anywhere and I will help you and the kids out no matter what it takes." Light reached over and took one of L's hands in his own and gave it a squeeze. "I promise you and I hope you believe me."

"I do, it's just that…" L gripped Light's hand tightly.

"It's just what?"

"It's just that I think…I have the feeling that things are going to wind up going wrong and it will be too much, too much for even you to handle. You come from a strong family, not from an orphanage, not from being dumped outside and left to survive on their own, so the situation is different and new to you. I know I am able to handle it because it is what I have grown up with, what the four of them have grown up with-"

Light coughed, "until now, they have us."

"That they do," L nodded his head. "I just think and feel that if it gets too rough, you won't be able to handle it and might take off. The thought of you leaving-"

Light pulled L into his arms and hugged him tightly, "I won't. I won't leave you guys. I already knew what I was stepping into when I met you, when I met them. If I had felt that way, I would have left a long time ago. Do you not understand that?"

"Sometimes," L sighed in defeat, "I can be a bit hard-headed."

"A bit? I think you can be a lot more than a bit," Light chuckled, ruffling the thick, black hair.

They remained that way on the couch before Light continued, he wanted to make sure that L was one hundred and ten percent sure that he was there for the ride and then-some, nothing was going to break the two of them apart, not some investigation being conducted. And Light was damn sure that if their relationship was solid, then the better chance they had of keeping the pre-teens and all of them together and safe.

* * *

The three boys ha d heard the car doors closing outside and knew that L and Light were home. L had come home first and they heard him instantly head towards the kitchen. A few minutes later they heard the car door to Light's shutting and figured he would probably make his way to the kitchen as well.

Mello nudged Matt with his elbow and motioned for him to follow. Matt waved his hand and Near stood up and followed along. If it wasn't for Matt, Mello would have probably just left Near alone in the room. Near was used to it though because one minute Mello was pleasant with him and the next he was unpleasant. Today, Mello was unpleasant and if it was not for Linda, the blonde pre-teen would have been taking his anger out on him.

"I can hear them arguing," Matt whispered, tip-toeing down the hall and towards the staircase. Mello was quietly making his way down the stairs and peaking around the corner. Matt had to pull Mello back and tell him that it was not wise to get caught listening to their conversation.

"Oh please, if they wanted us not to hear they would have went outside or something," Mello disagreed.

They listened in as Light became upset with L. The argument between the two escalated before it quieted down.

"What are you guys doing?"

The three boys jumped and almost toppled down the rest of the stairs. Mello glared up at the girl who was a few steps above them. Her hands were on her hips and her foot was tapping against the carpeted step.

"Go away Linda, mind your business!" Mello hissed at her.

Linda glared, "you should do the same!"

"Will you two be quiet or else we're going to get caught!" Matt hushed them both, trying to get them to quiet down.

Near made his way back up the stairs and sat down at the top step. If anything he would let the others get in trouble and he could easily make his way back down the hall if he needed to.

Linda walked down a few more steps before looking around the corner, "what's going on?"

Mello shoved Linda back, "be quiet or you're going to get us caught."

"Whatever, you guys are nosey."

"What does that make you?"

Linda kicked at him but missed, "I was going to go downstairs and get a snack. I have homework that I want to get done."

Matt snickered, "you sure about that?"

"Yeah, why?" Linda looked confused. "What is going on that you guys are being so sneaky about?"

Near spoke up from the top step, "L and Light are having a disagreement."

Linda's mouth formed a silent 'oh' and she shuffled back and forth, "they're not mad at each other, are they?"

Matt looked at the worried girl and shook his head, "I don't think so. I think they are just frustrated with what is going on and are taking it out on each other."

Linda plopped down on the step, "I hate it when people fight."

Mello turned to look at her, "and you fight with us?"

"Because we aren't grown, it's different!"

"Yeah, it's like when your parents fight and you wish they would stop," Matt frowned.

Mello sat down on the step, "I don't remember my parents."

"I don't either," Near agreed.

Linda leaned back against the step, "I don't really remember them, I just remember they used to argue all the time and it would be loud, very loud. I think I would have rather been abandoned."

Mello snorted, "don't be stupid."

"I have to agree, especially when the home was not a good one," Matt sullenly said.

Mello realized he spoke without really thinking and apologized, "sorry, I just figured maybe it would have been a lot better to have known who your parents were then not know them at all."

"Yeah, if the home you came from was not bad," Linda explained. "Just forget it. We have a good home now, right?"

Matt smiled, "of course."

"For now we do," Near pessimistically reminded them.

Mello wanted to punch the wall, "why do they have to pick on us? We didn't do anything to anyone."

"That is what we are going to find out," Near answered him, his mind already beginning to come up with solutions to the question.

Linda picked at the lint that was on her white socks, "do you guys think that maybe it is a certain person?"

"What do you mean?" Mello asked her.

"I mean, what if someone is paying another someone to conduct these investigations?"

"You mean like a cover-up scam?" Matt looked up at her.

She shrugged, "yeah, sure. You two are more into that; I'm just throwing it out there."

"Hell yeah I am," Mello smirked.

Matt laughed at his friend and his thumbs twirled about, he wished he brought his game boy along with him.

"You would scam people out of their money," Linda said in disgust.

"Only those who deserve to be scammed."

"And that would mean everyone," Near's lips twitched upwards.

Mello stood up and scowled, "you guys suck, I'm going back into the room."

The other three quickly jumped to their feet as they heard L and Light heading out of the kitchen and towards the living room. They ran into the hallway and fell against the wall and the floor, breathing heavily at almost being caught.

"That was close," Matt said, his legs spread out as he sat there on the floor.

Near slouched down next to him and nodded.

"You would have been in trouble if you were caught, I was trying to tell you that," Linda said in a know-it-all tone. She liked it when she was right and when it came towards her other 'brothers' she was usually right all the time.

"The most they would do would take away privileges and I doubt they would even do that. It's not like we heard everything."

"You couldn't go a week without chocolate," Matt snickered at him.

Mello leaned over him and got in his face, "you couldn't go a week without your video games."

"Is that a bet?"

"Sure!"

Linda giggled and bounced on her feet, "this will be interesting!"

Near was fearful though. A week with no chocolate for Mello and no video games for Matt, it would be a very long and stressful week of addictions being taken away. Near was thankful that he wasn't being dragged into the bet, he would be absolutely inconsolable if his toys were taken away, he knew this for sure.

"If I win, then you have to buy me a big stash of chocolate bars," Mello held out his hand.

"And if I win, you have to buy me a new video game of my choosing," Matt took Mello's hand and they both shook on it.

As the bets were placed and the day's worries were brushed away, the four pre-teens made their way to their rooms to complete their homework so they would not have to worry about it later. Any thought of telling L and Light about what happened in school vanished. If anything, they would tell their guardians the next day, but for now, they were just trying salvage whatever they could and make the most of the evening.


	8. Chapter 8

Not much to say except thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I was going to start this chapter off on another foot but I figured that I should probably dig more into the plot or else it will be pulling away from it. Not sure if that makes sense or not but yeah. So here is some plotty goodness for you all. Just to keep the ball rolling and more intriguing. Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters

Saturday night, two a.m. in the morning, Matt was sitting in the office room that had several computers, with laptops neatly put in away, and two large mahogany desks that were across from each other. One desk was on the left side of the room while the other was on the right side. The far wall, in between the desks, had stands for the printers, scanners, and even a fax machine. The office was medium-sized and was just able to fit the desks along with the computer equipment inside.

The four pre-teens had time restrictions on when they could use the computers and laptops and Matt was violating the time use. He knew he was not allowed on, especially at two in the morning, but he could not help himself. If anyone was going to be able to get information on what was going on, it would be him.

Clicking through several government links and websites, Matt carefully read and jotted down notes onto the paper. A small lamp was his only source of light, outside of the light emanating from the computer screen. He was determined to find some bit of information, just anything that could help him and his family out, even if it meant him sneaking onto the computer and losing sleep. If L could get away with an hour of sleep and stay up for days, so could he. But as the hour wore on, Matt felt his eyelids become heavy and the red-head yawned every couple of seconds.

"Look who is up so late."

Matt jumped in his seat and turned around quickly, the chair swiveling around to face the shadowed person in the doorway.

"Chill out!"

Matt sighed in relief when he realized it was Mello, "jeez, that is not funny."

"I thought it was," Mello grinned, crossing his arms over his bare chest. He was wearing a pair of black pajama pants and black slippers.

"I thought you were L or even worse, Light."

Light was known to be very strict with the time limits and how late one could use the computer, even with L. There were many disagreements and fights between Light and L about the use of computer time. If Light was strict with L and was able to limit the genius to so much computer time in a day, they shuddered to think about how strict of a punishment the college student would be with them.

"Be thankful it was me then," Mello said, walking inside the room and closing the door behind him. He made his way over to an empty chair and pulled it up next to Matt before sitting down.

"I don't think I would see a computer anytime soon in the future if I was caught," Matt joked and they both gave a nervous laugh. Being without a computer for the two of them would be torture.

"You should also be lucky we decided to start the bet this Monday or else you would have lost."

Matt rolled his eyes and placed his fingers back on the keyboard, typing in the search bar. Mello watched what he was doing and his mouth dropped open.

"Are you going to-"

"Hack into the government website?" Matt finished for him. "That's exactly what I plan on doing."

Mello sat back in his chair and shook his head, "that's crazy."

"We need information."

"You could get caught!"

Matt snorted, "do you think for one second that L would have these computers unprotected?"

Mello gave this some thought and then shook his head.

"These computers were made for hacking and considering that L was a former detective, I doubt he would just let go some of his hacking skills or any skills he honed back then. Anyway, we're smart so hacking should be second nature to us."

Mello rocked side to side in the chair, "to you it is second nature."

"What can I say? It's just a fun activity that I like to do," Matt glanced over at Mello and grinned.

Mello watched as Matt went into happy hacker-mode and blocked out everything. The rapid clicking of the keys and the couple of swear words that came out of the gamers' mouth were all the noise that was made. Mello was impressed by his friends' skills and wondered if Matt was surpassing L when it came to hacking, it wouldn't be a surprise.

"Found something!" Matt exclaimed after a few minutes.

Mello leaned forward in his seat and stared at the computer screen, "yeah, what did you find?"

Matt pointed at the screen, more like pointed at a certain name, "I think we know who is setting up the investigations and is the new chairman of the adoption agencies."

Matt clicked the print button and began to print off the information along with the picture of the guy they were looking for. He shuffled the papers together neatly and kept them together with a paper clip.

"I think L will be quite happy about this."

"Maybe."

"You don't think he'll be mad that I went behind his back to find this information do you?"

Mello tapped his chin, "you might want to provide a peace offering just in case."

"Strawberry shortcake sound good?"

"I think that would be the perfect offering."

Matt smiled, "I thought so too."

* * *

L stared in disbelief at the papers that were in his hands. He glanced at Matt, then Mello and then back down to the papers.

"You went behind my back," L shook his head, still reading through the printed papers.

Matt had his hands behind his back and was rocking on his heels, "yeah, sorry about that."

"You were on the computer past the designated time!" Light scolded, angry that his rules were being broken and disobeyed.

Matt didn't think he would be able to win over Light with any peace offering so he really did not bother bringing anything to compensate for the rule breaking. L on the other hand was happy about the strawberry shortcake, but when Light snapped him out of his cake dream, he thought more about the severity of the situation.

"You could have been caught, traced," L shook his head again and laid the papers down. "You should have waited."

"You probably would have watched and limited what I did," Matt argued.

"Damn right we would have!" Light raised his voice at him. "Do you know how much trouble you could have put us in? Did you not think about all that is going on as it is?"

Matt looked downcast and felt defeated, "I'm sorry."

L laid a calming hand on Light's shoulder, "it's okay, there's no harm done. We have the network secured and I doubt anything will come about this."

Light opened his mouth but L cut him off again.

"I'm not saying what he did was right and Matt will be punished."

Matt raised his head and tried to protest but just whined quietly with an, "aww man."

Light began to pace back and forth before stopping to snatch the papers up. He quickly glanced through them before his eyes landed on the picture of the chairman that was recently put into position. His eyes widened slightly as he studied the printed picture.

"Is something wrong, Light-kun?" L asked in concern, wondering why his partner was suddenly so quiet and still.

Light handed the papers to L once again and pointed a finger at the picture, "I know him."

"What does Light-kun mean?" L's face was serious and his eyes focused hard on the image before him.

Light blinked a few times at L before walking over to the couch and sitting down, "I know him because of my father."

L waited for him to continue.

"I don't know how he came here or why he is here to begin with. I don't know what type of business he would have here because this is England and he is from Japan. It makes no sense at all. I can't find the connection or the logic for it."

"Light-kun is speaking in circles."

Matt spoke up, "maybe because of your father? Does that mean your father has something to do with this?"

Light looked over the couch at the boy and the look in his eyes told Matt that he did not know.

"All I know is that he is a prosecutor and I have met him several times because my father is the police chief. It's not uncommon to run into different people within the law field. Whether or not my father has any connection to this, I have no idea. The only thing I know is that this man is Mikami Teru and he has very strong beliefs on what justice is."

* * *

The man known as Mikami Teru had a very strict and organized schedule. He hated to break routine and when he had to break routine, his day was ruined and could not become salvageable again. This was something he had to try and work on because this new position of power called for breaking routine quite a few times during the day.

Mikami was born and raised in Japan and had worked his way through college and became very involved in criminal law. He sought to punish those who broke the law and was delighted when criminals, even the minor shoplifters, were punished. It was a bit unusual that someone like him, especially from Japan and a criminal prosecutor, would be selected to become the chairman of a very large organization. He had very little experience with orphans and adoption homes, so it was a surprise when he received a phone call one day.

The person on the phone, who was part of the committee had contacted Mikami and laid the cards out on the table. The man explained to him that they were looking for someone who had strong leadership skills, experience with the law, and would be able to run an organized base. Mikami thought it was ridiculous at first; he had no experience with the law over in England and had no interest in it either. He had declined the offer and told the man to find someone else who was in their area, in their country and hung up the phone.

A few days later Mikami received another phone call, this time from an anonymous caller who said they had the 'inside details' about things that the committee board member was not letting on. Mikami thought that it was a ridiculous joke and was about to hang up, but the mysterious caller began to spout off information that even Mikami could not resist. For some reason this caller knew about things that pertained to Mikami's life and said that if he accepted the position, it would be worth everything in the end.

This was something that Mikami wanted, there was definitely something in it for him and he explained to the mysterious caller that he would reconsider the offer that was given to him. The caller said that another person from the organization would call at the end of the week and would be expecting a final answer. When the call ended, Mikami had to do a lot of thinking, weighing the pros and the cons. There were a lot of cons but there was one pro that he could not refuse or resist. The temptation was so great and he would be a fool to have passed it up.

The only thing that bothered Mikami was why did this mysterious person, who did not even leave a name and gave very little information about himself, care so much to have Mikami in power of this adoption over-seer. He could understand that the organization was there to keep rules, regulations, and other things in tact, but Mikami was a prosecutor. He wondered if he was there to prosecute those who did not follow the rules and kept up with the regulations or something else.

It boggled him but in the end, that special something that was going to be worth it drew him in. He accepted the position and found himself putting in his resignation, packing his bags, and flying all the way over to England and here he was now. Mikami still had very little information as to who his informant was that called him periodically for updates. But this seemed to be insignificant as he came to terms with his new found position. Having control over everyone, being able to expand his knowledge to different areas outside the criminal field, it was becoming worth it. And now with the investigations being held and the chance to punish those that were not following the rules and regulations, it excited him a lot.

Mikami jumped slightly as his phone began to ring. He reached over and picked up his cell phone, flipping it open. He didn't have to say hello as the caller began to speak in very harsh tones.

"Now Mikami, we had a deal. And as part of your end of the deal, you are expected to do as I say and get it done."

The caller paused and took a deep breath. Mikami swore he could hear teeth grinding against another in aggravation.

"So tell me why are you not keeping up with your part of the deal?"

"I swear to you that I am, I have Aiber and Wedy on the case and-"

"I don't want to hear excuses!" the man on the other line snapped. "We've been through this before. I want to get this done and over with as soon as possible. Do I make myself clear?"

"Absolutely and I swear to you that in two weeks time you will have those results," Mikami promised.

The caller seemed slightly pleased with this, "it better or else you can kiss your pretty little position goodbye and then you will have to deal with the consequences face to face with me."

Mikami opened his mouth to say something but the caller hung up. The beeping rang in his ears and Mikami ended the call, flipping his cell phone closed and placing it back into his pocket. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He knew what he had to do and he was going to see that it would be done.

'The last thing I need is to blow this,' Mikami thought as he opened the drawer to his desk and pulled out a picture. He stared at the picture and smiled at it in adoration. Yes, the benefits to all of this was definitely going to be worth it in the end, even if it meant having his life threatened and his actions controlled by this anonymous caller.


	9. Chapter 9

Forgive me for having such a short chapter, I believe this is my shortest one yet. I just wanted to have one that was a little light-hearted before diving back into the drama. It's not fun having drama all the time. I'm going to start working on the next chapter pretty soon. And no, I haven't forgotten about Mello and Matt's bet either. Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters

* * *

Saturday came and went quickly in the Lawliet household. L and Light tried their best to keep things as how they were before everything hit the fan. Their foundation was rocked and everything was shaky inside the house. Light and L were bickering quietly between one another when the four pre-teens were not around. Light's main complaint was that L let Matt get off the hook too easily, while L's rebuttal was that Matt and Mello were going to have a bet anyway, so why punish someone who was going to have their vice taken away from them. Light had muttered something about taking away L's sweets, but luckily L did not hear this.

Sunday afternoon was spent by having quality 'family time' and playing various board games. Linda hated playing board games because she would always lose. Going up against a group of males whose minds went into uncharted territory was a very unfair advantage. Light had grabbed a deck of cards and he and Linda proceeded to play card games on the coffee table. Linda felt grateful that she could be included and not have to feel like such a sore loser for not being able to win against her adoptive brothers.

A few hours later and after several games of chess, L suggested that they should play another game, one that they all could play. Mello jumped up and ran to the pile of board games and pulled out one, holding it up. Everyone tried not to groan as Mello began to set up the board and the pieces, calling dibs on the one he wanted.

"I'm going to be the car!"

"Why don't we just play rock, paper, and scissors for it instead," Light suggested, trying to evade a huge argument. There would always be an argument over what token everyone wanted to be.

"Fine," Mello held out his fist and so did the others.

Several rounds later, everyone had won whatever token they were going to be (Mello the hat, Near the dog, Matt the battleship, Linda the thimble, Light the car, and L the shoe) and the Monopoly game commenced.

L rolled the dice when it was his turned and he picked up his shoe token with his thumb and forefinger. He pouted and grumbled as he moved the piece, "I don't see why I have to be the shoe. I hate shoes."

Light snatched the dice away as L landed on the 'Free Parking' place, "don't be a baby, we picked our pieces by random and that's-that."

"Yeah, I didn't even get to be the car," Mello crossed his arms over his chest.

Near blinked at them all but said nothing, it would be pointless considering that L and Mello could not be broken out of their childish mood at the moment.

"I got the thimble, is that trying to imply something?" Linda asked, glaring down at the token. Light had managed to talk the girl into playing.

Mello smirked, "yeah it does, now go cook me some food!"

Linda gaped at him but then smiled in triumph as it was Mello's turn and he landed on her property, "screw you! You owe me, now pay up!"

Mello grumbled as he handed her over the Monopoly cash.

L intervened and grabbed the cash instead, "Linda, language. That will be a fine."

"You can't be serious!"

"I am," L took half of her money and handed the rest back to her. Mello laughed loudly at this, showing his pleasure in Linda getting hers back.

"You guys just wait! I'm going to bankrupt all of you!" she threatened, picking up the dice and throwing it with a lot of determination.

Matt leaned over and whispered to Light, "I think she means it this time."

"I think so as well."

Keeping to her threatening promise, Linda did indeed bankrupt every single one of them. Starting with Mello, who really stood no chance at all because his property value was not that high, followed by Matt, Near, L and eventually Light. L blamed his loss on the fact that he was the shoe and the shoe brought him great distress and the inability to think. Light pulled L into his lap and kissed the top of his head, telling him that it was probably that. Linda danced happily around the room chanting that she won and beat all of them, that she was the best Monopoly player ever. Matt and Near gathered all the pieces and money together and put it neatly away into the box.

Mello covered his ears and begged, "please stop singing, my ears are bleeding!"

Linda stuck out her tongue and continued her song and dance before Light quieted them all down.

"Since Linda won, she gets to choose what to have for dinner as a reward," he suggested.

L tilted his head back to look at his partner, "that is a good idea, Light-kun."

Light smiled and directed his attention to Linda, "so, what will it be?"

Light immediately regretted asking because the girl launched into big puppy eyes and a pouty, bottom lip.

"Please cook!"

"I-"

"Please, please, please, please, pllleeeaaassseee!" she begged. "You haven't made any Japanese food in a while. Plus you said I get to choose."

L chuckled, "you did say that."

Light sighed heavily, "okay, fine. I'm not doing the dishes afterwards."

"Of course not, Matt will do the dishes."

Matt nearly fell over with the news and cried, "why me?!"

L bit his thumb and tried not to smile, "because Matt broke the rules and needs to be punished. You didn't think you would get off scotch-free, even with your bet with Mello, did you?"

Matt's face was all the proof that they needed to know that Matt thought he was going to go without any sort of punishment, since none was brought to attention.

"Then it's settled, I'll cook and Matt is on dish washing duty," Light declared, wrapping his arms around L and resting his chin on the black-haired man's shoulder.

"You two are evil!" Matt pointed at them before heading off to his room to sulk.

"If he thinks that is evil, he hasn't seen what I did to Near's toys," Mello said but quickly shut up when he realized his slip-up.

Near stared at Mello, "what about my toys?"

"Ermm…nothing."

"I was wondering why my airplane was missing."

L looked up from playing with Light's hands, "Mello will replace Near's plane with his allowance."

"Aww, man," Mello looked defeated as he too went up to his room to sulk.

Linda fell over laughing, it was a great night. She had won at Monopoly, Light was going to cook her Japanese food, and Mello was becoming friendly with karma.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay so this chapter has a little more inside look of the "evil side" as I like to call it. I was going to expand more on it but then a certain duo wouldn't leave me alone so...you just have to read lol! Thanks to everyone and their awesome reviews and to everyone who hasn't reviewed but is reading this story! Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes, I finished this while half-awake. Enjoy this chapter! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Death Note

* * *

Mikami paced back and forth in his home. The blank white walls stared back at him and what usually brought him a serene, calm feeling was now starting to feel maddening. The strict routine man was on the edge and was having to make some decisions that were crucial to his job or so he thought was crucial to his job. It was most important because he knew his job could be in jeopardy if he did not follow through with orders. It was not just the job it was also the benefit and the plus of what the end results would be.

Mikami did not mind his new position of power, but right now he was wishing that he did not have to be in that position at that moment. Sure the pay was nice and the chance of having what he wanted was even nicer, but this pressure was starting to get to him. His anonymous caller, the man he kept in touch with on a daily basis was becoming more and more agitated. Mikami knew that if he did not make a move sometime soon, he could kiss everything goodbye.

"Tomorrow," Mikami talked to the walls, as if expecting them to respond back.

"Tomorrow I will put the plan into motion and I will get what I want, he will get what he wants, and everything will be just fine."

* * *

L yawned as he stirred more sugar into his coffee. It was Monday morning and like most Monday mornings, that meant getting the kids up and off to school. Light was flipping eggs in a pan and getting breakfast ready. He was humming a little tune and L glared at him, it was nice to know that someone was able to get sleep. L couldn't blame anyone but himself since he stayed up so late and only caught about thirty minutes of sleep. He was used to it but for some reason he felt very drained.

"Maybe you can get a decent night sleep tonight," Light said, scooping the eggs out of the pan and depositing them onto a plate. He started a fresh batch of eggs and went to the cabinets to pull out a box of pancake mix.

L mumbled something incoherently and sipped on his coffee, hoping the caffeine would wake him up a bit. He wished he could call in sick, but unfortunately for him, he had to be in to work that morning.

"We only have the blueberry mix," Light said, putting the pancake mix on the counter and reaching inside another cabinet for a mixing bowl.

L waved his hand, "that's fine."

Light chuckled and pulled out the bowl, setting it down before walking behind L and wrapping his arms around the grouchy man.

"Take a day off if you are so tired."

L coughed a few times, "what?"

"Take the day off, call in sick. You have sick days, right?"

L nodded his head.

"Good, then do it."

"I'm surprised, I would think that you would be the one to never call in or miss a day," L sarcastically said.

Light rolled his eyes and kissed the top of L's head, the soft but wild hair rubbing against his face. Light released him and went back over to the counter to start making the pancake batter.

"Normally I wouldn't but sometimes you need a little break, I think you need more of a break than anyone else in this house," Light said, measuring out the pancake mix and tossing it inside the bowl.

L played with his spoon as he stirred his coffee about, adding another sugar cube, "yeah."

"So are you going to?"

L pondered over this, would they really need him to teach today? Would his students be terribly disappointed that he was not there to educate them to be brighter and more intelligent beings? Probably not, they would probably cheer and go run off to do something else they might need to get done. L sighed and pushed his coffee cup away, it probably would not kill him to take one day off. Maybe if he took the day off he could-L stopped his thoughts and then grinned.

"I'll take the day off," he announced.

Light was finished making the pancake batter and walked over to the stove, a hot pan was waiting for him and he was just about ready to ladle the batter into the pan.

"That's great!"

"On one condition," L smiled as he watched Light's features fall.

"Oh?"

"Light-kun has to take the day off as well."

L waited for Light's reaction and he didn't have to wait long. The law student almost dropped the bowl and steadied it quickly in his hands.

"No way! I can't miss my classes today," he protested.

L shook a finger at him, "but it is okay for me to miss teaching?"

"You didn't sleep!"

"Neither did you."

Light snorted, "I get more hours of sleep at night than you do."

L pulled his knees closer to his chest and bit down on his finger that he was waving, "if you say so."

"How would you know?" Light turned around and poured the batter into the pan. He placed the bowl down and grabbed a spatula, waiting for the right moment to flip the pancakes. The eggs that were cooking were deposited on top of the other batch of eggs and the burner was turned off.

"I watch Light-kun when he sleeps."

Light shuddered, "that's good to know that I have you watching me twenty-four seven."

"I wouldn't exaggerate that much," L said.

Light flipped the pancakes and smiled when they were cooked just right on the one side.

"You watch me when I sleep? That's pretty creepy, even for you."

"Light-kun looks innocent."

"And what am I guilty of when awake?" Light looked over his shoulder at his lover who had a teasing smile on his face.

"I could list everything but it would be too long."

Light turned to face back to the stove and shrugged, "whatever L, you should sleep instead of watching me."

"We could do other things today if you stay home."

L knew he hit the mark with that one as he watched Light flip the pancake too high, the fluffy circle went flying too high into the air and landed on the kitchen floor.

"Light-kun should pay attention or else there will be no more pancakes for breakfast," L remarked, looking at the pancake on the floor sadly.

Light gripped the spatula tightly; it was taking all his restraint not to hit L over the head with the cooking utensil. With as much concentration and patience he could muster, Light finished the pancakes and staked them neatly on a clean plate. He turned the burner off and went to the fridge, pulling out fresh strawberries, some butter and pancake syrup. He placed the three items on the table and then went over to get the stack of large pancakes.

"They smell good and look delicious," L praised Light's cooking, his hands reaching right away for the syrup but he frowned.

"What's wrong?" Light asked, bringing over the plate of eggs and a stack of toast he made not too long ago.

"May I have another plate?"

Light shrugged and went to get him another plate along with a fork. He placed them both down and L divided the pancake stack in half, putting the other half onto the other plate. One stack he used just syrup and a lot of it, the next he asked for Light to get the whipped cream (which he did) and began to place strawberries on top and then globs of the sweet cream.

Light calmly spread butter onto his toast and tried to ignore the cavity prone food items that were in front of L. How one could eat that much sugar and not get sick, he didn't even know and nor did he want to try and find out for himself.

L shoved a forkful of pancakes into his mouth and began to chew away happily at them. Light enjoyed watching the pleased look that spread over L's face. It was fun because L was normally calm and assertive with most things, so seeing him happy over food was something else. Light noticed that L's eyes would glisten for four things, when he (Light) was around, when the kids were in his presence, when he was eating sweets, and when they had sex. Sure L would smile and tease but it was one thing to watch his eyes light up in enjoyment.

"What?" L asked with his mouth filled with another forkful of the sticky syrup and cakes.

Light shook his head and smiled, "nothing, don't worry about it."

L shrugged and went back to his food, digging in happily. He loved it when Light made him breakfast, which seemed like always, but he loved it when Light made him pancakes and ONLY him pancakes. Even though they were made with cheap 'just add water' in a box mixture, L still knew that they were filled with lots of love. He was sure if he said that to Light, Light would probably wind up smacking him across the room. Or maybe it was filled with 'I love you but you are getting on my nerves right now' love, considering that L always managed to irk Light when cooking.

L could have a ten page list if he wanted of all the times Light had become angry with him while in the kitchen. L couldn't help it; he liked being in the kitchen when Light cooked, especially when it was things he enjoyed to eat. L would always say something to make Light lose focus on his cooking and would send the former detective out of the kitchen sulking. Light would also yell at L for getting into the bowls filled with cake batter or the icing of whatever dessert he was making. That infuriated Light the most because L would wind up with flour all over him or icing smeared on his white shirt or all over his face and fingers. How he wound up with flour all over him, even L could not even give an answer for that. One minute he would have his face in the batter bowl and the next he was coated with some cooking ingredient.

Even though there were a lot of fights in the kitchen, there was also temptation. There had been many times L wanted to rip Light's shirt off and rub icing all over his chest and lick it off. L wish Light would do the same to him but Light did not enjoy sweet things very much and L did not want to be covered in potato chips or anything salty. They would not be able to have food sex because their tastes were so different. L sighed, that was really disappointing but he was able to get around it, it wasn't the end of the world.

"Something wrong?" Light asked, pushing his eggs around his plate.

L looked up from his pancakes, "hmm?"

"You were sighing a few times and had a sad look in your eyes."

L twirled the fork between his fingers, "just thinking."

"That's apparent; tell me something I didn't know."

"I was thinking how I will never be able to have food sex with Light-kun," L sadly said, sighing deeper this time.

Light, who was taking a sip of his coffee, had to turn his head as he spewed it out and began to cough, "w-what the hell?!"

L picked up a napkin and reached across the table, handing it to him. Light grabbed the napkin out of his hand and wiped his mouth, coughing a few more times. Light stood up and grabbed a few sheets of paper towel and began to clean up his mess.

"That's what you were thinking about this whole time?!"

L nodded his head.

"Do I even…no, just nevermind."

"Does Light-kun not agree then?"

Light paused in mid-cleanup. Would they ever have food sex? It never crossed his mind before because it was not something he ever considered. They did have different tastes and knowing L, Light would have to cover L in whipped cream and lick it off of him. Thinking about the soft, sugary white substance made his stomach flip. Sure he could handle maybe a little bit of it, but a whole lot? No. Then there would be Light's food choice and nothing would destroy a mood more than covering their partner in salt and herbs. Light snorted with laughter at that thought.

"Is something amusing?"

Light shook his head and resumed cleaning, "no, nothing."

"You were thinking about what I said."

Light didn't respond and L pressed on.

"What would you use?"

"What would I use?" Light brought the sopped up paper towels to the trash bin and threw them inside. He walked over to the sink and proceeded to wash his hands.

"I don't know, you know I don't like sweets," L 'hmphed' at this and Light continued. "Anything else would seem…awkward."

"Light-kun likes fruit."

Light finished washing his hands and dried them on the dish towel, "yeah, I suppose."

"That has sugar."

"But it is good for you," he countered.

"Only the strawberries," L muttered darkly.

Light smiled, "and the blueberries you are eating."

L stabbed his pancakes, "only because they are mixed with this."

"Whatever L, whatever," Light waved him off, sitting back down to finish his breakfast.

Light was glad that L was not taking this conversation to heart and if he was, he was doing a damn good job of hiding it. Light wondered if L really wanted to do something else when it came time to their nightly activities and sometimes daytime activities. L did not bring up things without a reason or purpose so maybe he was serious. If that was the case, maybe Light would be able to bend or even come to a compromise just once to see how it would turn out.

"Light-kun."

"Yeah?"

"I was not serious."

Light just sat there and blinked.

"I know you were probably wondering if I was serious and if you should compromise," L practically read his thoughts.

"Geez, would you stay inside your own head," Light crossed his arms over his chest.

L smiled, "you're easy to read."

Light ignored L and finished his breakfast and whatever coffee was left in his cup. They remained quiet until they were finished with their meals. They could hear the four pre-teens bustling upstairs trying to get ready. It would only be a matter of moments before their peace and quiet was shattered and chaos would be unleashed.

"So are you still calling off?" Light asked, picking up his dirty dishes and bringing them to the sink.

L followed suit, "only if Light-kun does the same."

Light placed the dishes into the sink and turned the water on. He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth before nodding, "fine."

L grinned and was about to express his joy in the answer but, as predicted, chaos unleashed and four very hungry pre-teens came storming down the stairs and went charging into the kitchen.

* * *

A person cackled as they sat in the darkness of their home. It had all been way too easy to accomplish the short-term goals. Now the person only had to think about the long-term goals, which was going to be a bit trickier. He was after all very impatient and did not like to wait for things to be done. If he had his way, he would have done everything himself.

The man crept through the dark dwelling before picking up the phone and twirling it in his hand. He always had to be the one to call and check up on the progress. He was rarely greeted with calls in return to see what was going on, this made him very mad. He granted Mikami Teru power to accomplish _his _goals without having to leave or be seen.

Ironically, he had no power at all; it was just a matter of sheer manipulation. The man laughed loudly, how easy it was to control other humans into believing lies to where they saw it as a truth. He was surprised how easily everything was and was amused by how _stupid _business', corporations, and the government ran things. If he knew it was this easy, he would have went ahead with the plan quite a while ago. But it was best not to dwell on things like that.

For now though, the man had a lot more planning to do and a lot more seeded lies and manipulation to plant inside people's minds. And if Mikami Teru did not follow through with his orders, the Japanese prosecutor could quite possibly seeing the end of his power trip and maybe even his life pretty soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the wait! I know I said I would have an update by this weekend but things got in the way so here I am now! Ummm...well what I can say for this chapter and the following is that things are going to pick up and hopefully some more questions will be answered. I think now that I have this part out of the way things should move along a bit more smoother, especially with the plot. I don't exactly know how long this story is going to be or how much longer it is going to last for (chapter wise). I don't think it will go over 20, but if it does, ah well. XD

Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favs, etc... and thanks to everyone who is reading this story! You guys are awesome and I say that every time but you really are and I am glad you guys are enjoying it as much as I am enjoying typing it and finishing it up. Enjoy the next chapter and I'll try and aim for another update this weekend or as soon as I can cause I have a new college semester starting up next week, but it really shouldn't interfere with this story. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Death Note

* * *

Mello kicked the front of his fellow classmate's desk, grinning as the kid turned to tell him to stop. Mello ignored him and continued the action, seeking pleasure from upsetting someone. He was in a bad mood and no one was there he could take it out on, no one as in his adoptive brothers and sister. The teacher droned on with the lesson and Mello yawned, wishing the bell would finally ring so he could get out of there. The day was going by slowly and Mello was running out of patience.

The teacher paused with the lecture as a knocking came from the door. The whole class watched as the teacher walked over to the door and opened it, taking a note that was handed to him. He read the note and then motioned with his hand.

"Mello, you are needed in the office."

The class 'ooohed' loudly over this and Mello rolled his eyes as stood up from his desk. He left his things behind, figuring he would be back in time to retrieve them. He hoped he was gone long enough so he wouldn't have to continue on with the lesson.

* * *

"Stupid lines," Linda fussed over her drawing. She was supposed to be working on her science assignment but she found more interest in her latest drawing. It was a pre-sketch of what she was going to do when she got home. Linda wanted to get the idea down so she could work out the larger details later.

Linda would hide her drawing when the teacher would walk by to check to see if everyone was on task and doing what they were supposed to be doing. When the coast was clear, she pulled out her paper again and went back to the rough drawing, frowning as had to erase another bothersome thing.

A tap on her shoulder startled the girl and she tried pushing the paper away underneath her book but she knew she was caught.

"I will disregard that you were not doing your assignment, seeing as you are being summoned to the office," the teacher said in a snippy tone.

Linda nodded her head and took off down to the office. She wondered why she was being called down there but she figured she would find out as soon as she got there.

* * *

Inside the main office Near was sitting in one of the conference offices, his knee pulled up to his chest as he sat patiently in the chair. He was pulled out of class and called down to the office for something important, or so he thought it was important. He figured it was considering the given situation.

A twist of the door handle and the door swinging open, Near watched as Matt walked in. Matt looked surprised to see Near as he sat down next to him. The gamer pulled out his gameboy and began to play it, conversing a little with the other boy.

"They called you down too obviously," he said, waiting for the game to load.

"Yes."

"I wonder what's up, I didn't do anything wrong this time," Matt seemed happy when the game was loaded and he was able to play.

Near twirled a piece of hair around, "they might want to question us some more."

"They?" Matt seemed confused and lost as he entered his game world.

Near shook his head, "it is hard to talk to you when you go zone yourself away."

Matt scowled and turned off his game, "there, happy?"

"I guess."

"So you said 'they,' who is that?"

"Aiber and Wedy, who else?"

"I dunno, maybe someone else wants to talk to us, someone that is on our side," the red-head said optimistically.

Near wanted to say something but the hopeful look on Matt's face made him think otherwise and he remained quiet.

The door swung open again and in walked Mello who looked happy to say the least. The blonde realized that his other two adoptive brothers were inside the room and looking at Near sent his happiness into the dumpster.

"If I knew you were going to be here I would have stayed in class," Mello snipped at Near.

Near ignored him and watched as Linda came in shortly behind him. The girl was surprised to see the other three in there, well two.

"Now I know Mello is normally here, this is practically his hang-out," she joked, "but you two?"

"Shut up, Linda!" Mello snapped at her.

Linda stuck out her tongue and sat down further along the table. The four of them sat there in silence, each to their own thoughts, wondering what was going on and what they did. They had their own suspicions but they did not want to voice it, afraid that it would come true.

After five more minutes of waiting in silence, a man dressed in a fancy business suit walked inside the office followed by the principal, Aiber and Wedy. Near glanced down at the floor, deep down he knew that they were behind this. Mello's eyebrows scrunched together in annoyance and Matt and Linda's face fell in disbelief.

"We are going to make this short and quick," the man said.

"Who are you?!" Mello shouted, not able to contain his outburst.

The man adjusted his tie, "my name is not important, just know that the investigation is over with and we are here to tell you what is going to happen now."

Linda bit her bottom lip with worry and she wanted to cry. All of this was scary to her and she wanted nothing more than for L or Light to come in there and bring them back home.

The principal stepped up, "listen children, after this investigation the adoption agency felt it would be best if you were to-"

Matt covered his ears and Mello jumped up, "shut up!"

"-felt it would be best if you were to be placed in another home," the principal finished.

"I said shut up!" Mello shouted louder this time.

Aiber walked over to them and held out his hands, "I know you are upset, but it is for the best. We will place you with a different family that can take care of your needs and-"

"You don't know what you're talking about! We don't need to be placed anywhere, we already have a home!" Mello's face was burning with anger.

Near remained eerily quiet and Linda was crying. Matt still had his fingers plugged in his ears and was blocking out the noise around him.

"Please, try to understand," the principal spoke this time, "they are doing what is best for you."

"We don't need you to tell us what is best for us!" Matt had unplugged his ears and was now speaking up.

The man in the business suit sighed, "look, we don't have all day. Arrangements have been made; your new homes have been set up and approved. We have already notified your previous guardians and they have been made aware of the situation."

"Y-you j-just can't d-do that!" Linda sobbed, tears rolling down her reddened cheeks.

"Yeah you can't!" Matt agreed.

Aiber walked out the room and spoke with someone on the other side of the door. A police officer walked inside and stood there with an intimidating look on his face.

"We are trying to make this as easy as possible for the four of you," Aiber said, "but if we have to make a scene then we will."

"FUCK YOU!" Mello shouted, kicking over a chair and running around the table, trying to get to the door.

The police officer grabbed Mello by the back of his collar and stopped him before he could get any further.

"Get off of him!" Matt shouted, lunging at the cop, but they had several more officers in the main office just in case something like this would happen.

Another officer took hold of Matt and held him away while another two came inside to escort Linda out of the room. The girl cried louder and tried to grab onto the table but the officer was stronger and was able to pull her away.

"As I was trying to say," the man from the agency spoke, "I am under direct orders from Mikami Teru and under his orders the four of you are to be placed in new homes. Mihael, Mail and Nate are to be placed with a new family while Linda will be placed elsewhere."

"WHAT?!" Linda shouted.

"You can't do that! You can't break us up like that!" Matt thrashed about, trying to break from the officer.

"It is felt that having a pre-teen living with three other boys and two adult men are not acceptable living conditions," the man explained.

"No! I don't want to live elsewhere! Let go of me!" Linda struggled but the officer pulled her out of the office.

"LET GO OF HER YOU BASTARD!" Mello kicked his leg back and almost connected with the cop's shin.

Near was escorted out next, the white-haired boy was still quiet but he felt numb all over. Mello could tell, without even needing to know, that Near had pulled himself into his own shell. Everything was crumbling around them and Mello knew that Near wasn't going to be able to cope with all of this that well.

Matt was taken out next as he tried to break away but he was not strong enough and was led out by the police officer. Mello was next and needed another officer to help the angry boy out of there. Once all four pre-teens were escorted out of the school, no one saw what was going on because classes were still in session; they were put inside separate police cars. In a matter of moments they were driven away from the school and off to their new home.

* * *

"Apparently Light-kun happens to know Mikami," L explained, pinching a small animal cookie between his fingers.

Watari sipped his tea and cleared his throat, "is that so? That just makes things all the more interesting."

"I wouldn't say interesting but it is peculiar."

L spent that Tuesday lunchtime in his small office with his former mentor. He sighed and ate the small cookie, letting the sugary goodness crunch between his teeth.

"I'm not sure what exactly to do or where to go from here," L sighed, reaching for another cookie but then pulling his hand back. He just was not in the mood to have another.

"I don't think there is anything that you can do," Watari sympathetically said.

"There are ways to work around the system, we both know that."

"Maybe this time there just isn't."

L scoffed, "I doubt it, there always is. If this is happening then something is obviously wrong with the system and someone has managed to manipulate it."

Watari silently finished his tea before pushing the cup and saucer away. His hands were folded in his lap and appeared to be very calm, despite what he was feeling on the inside. He watched as L pushed the tray to the edge of the desk, leaving him enough space to finish whatever assignments that needed grading.

"I told them I wanted a bigger office," he muttered to himself, pressing his chest against his knees as he picked up his pen and began to look over the stack of papers.

"How are the boys and Linda doing? Are they handling the situation well?" Watari asked.

L held the pen above the paper and refused to lift his head, "they are fine."

"I was expecting you to say that."

L ignored the comment and went to grading the papers. It was silent the whole time and he finished within thirty minutes, leaving him about ten minutes before his next class was to begin.

"I'm going to find out what is going on, whether you like it or not," L firmly said, putting the completed stack of graded papers into his bag.

Watari's lips twitched upwards, "who said I was going to stop you?"

"I know how you are, you will want me to go about this the most logical and legal way possible," L faced Watari. "Normally I would but under these circumstances, given what I know so far and my speculations, I do not think there _is _a legal way to go about this."

Watari walked around the desk and placed his hand on L's shoulder, "you know that if you ever need anything I will try in the best of my power and ability to help you and Light out."

L's lips parted to speak but his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and held it daintily up to his ear, pressing the 'speak' button.

"Yes?"

At that moment someone burst through the door, the wooden door slamming up against the wall, "L!"

L turned to face the intrusion but the voice speaking in his ear on the cell phone made him go cold. He dropped the phone as his eyes met Light's, the phone breaking as it hit the hard floor.

"Light-kun," L felt the air leave his lungs.

Light's eyes were wild with panic and his hand was gripping his own cell phone, the device nearly breaking, "the kids!"

L couldn't move as his whole body felt frozen.

"I'll go get the car," Watari said, hurrying out of the office and out the building.

"Light-kun," L's mouth felt dry, his tongue scratchy and his throat constricted as he tried to speak. "They…took them."

Light rushed over to L before his lover could fall to the floor. Light held him close and tight as he rubbed his back, wishing that Watari would hurry. Light closed his eyes and hugged L closer, listening to the choked but strangled sound coming from L.


	12. Chapter 12

I am sooo sorry about the wait you guys! My new semester of college started up and things have been busy. I'm getting into the swing of it though and got this chapter typed up in two days. Plus my sleep schedule is all out of whack so I'm having to grab whatever little sleep I can, whenever. I'm not going to quit this story, I got back into writing it, I know where it is going, and I plan to see it finished. Which is a good thing for all of you, heehee! So I hope you guys like it and sorry if it is a little boring but it should be much more exciting next chapter. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Death Note

* * *

Light sighed softly as he peaked through the door crack, watching his despondent partner lying on the bed. Watari had driven them to their home and spoke with them briefly before leaving. Watari said there was not much that could be done and if there was, it would take a while because of the situation being out of their hands and control. Feeling as if all was lost, L had immediately went upstairs to their bedroom and slammed the door shut. Light tried talking to him but stopped before he even made his way up the stairs. There would be no point in talking to L when his adoptive family was taken away from him. L needed time to be by himself and Light would give it to him, but it did not mean he would not worry or check in on him from time to time.

The college student was about to turn around and go back downstairs when L's voice floated past the crack in the door.

"I know Light-kun is there, he might as well come in instead of trying to spy on me."

Light felt a chill run up his spine. L's words were so cold and void of any emotion, it's the worst he has ever seen his partner.

"Hey, I was just seeing if you were asleep," Light lamely said as he pushed open the door.

L still laid there and turned his head slightly, "how is it possible for me to sleep after what happened?"

Light scratched the back of his head and for the first time could not find anything in response to say.

L turned to face the wall and brought his knees up to his chest, "I do not know what to do. I cannot believe this is happening right now."

"We'll think of something and we will get them back," Light said confidently, walking up to the bed and sitting next to him.

L turned swiftly, glaring up at Light, "and how do you propose we do that?!"

"I…" Light shook his head, "I don't know L, I really don't know, but it's a hell of a lot better then laying here and doing nothing."

"They were my family!"

"They still are your family! We just have to get them back and I know we can do it. We all know something fishy is going on but we have yet to uncover the reason why," Light angrily reasoned with him.

"You think I'm not upset as well? I never expected to be in a relationship with someone that already had four kids attached to them, but I didn't care because I love you and grew to love and care for them as well. Sure they get on my nerves, but it's not like I did not care for them any less. They are like four extra brothers and sister that I did not want but got anyway and it's kind of hard to ignore the fact that they aren't here. It pisses me off as well, but I am not going to let these people win. I promise you that I will get them back here where they belong, even if I have to die trying!"

L blinked a few times and bit his thumb, "I would not appreciate Light-kun dying in the process but I do applaud his ambition."

Light smiled a little and laid down next to L, "I mean it; I will try everything in my power to get our family back to how it was."

"I know it is just…" L buried his face into Light's side and Light wrapped his arms around him, bringing him close.

"We can start tomorrow, just get some rest and I promise you everything will be okay," Light soothed him by rubbing his back and speaking gently.

Light continued to rub L's back until he heard him breathing softly and feeling his body relax more with sleep. Light mulled over the day's events and he began to formulate a plan inside his mind. He thought of all the people he would call, the information he would look up, and recalled everything that has happened up until this point. Light's brain was in over-drive and he finally had to call it a night so he could be refreshed in the morning. He sighed heavily and pulled the covers over both of them before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

L awoke the next morning to find himself pressed tightly to Light's side. He pulled his legs down and gave a soft groan of discomfort as his joints cracked slightly, having been curled up all night. He really didn't remember falling asleep and was surprised that he did, but he figured that the rest couldn't hurt him. Light was snoring softly and woke up a few minutes later. L wondered if he had a radar that could detect when he was awake or not and it made him almost smile but he couldn't.

"Mornin'," Light slurred sleepily as he yawned.

"Good morning."

"What time is it?" Light stretched, turning to look over his shoulder at the alarm clock. It was only eight in the morning and Light groaned, he could do with another hour or two of sleep but they had a lot of work to do that day.

"I suppose I should get ready for work," L mumbled and sat up.

Light grabbed his arm and yanked him back down, "you're not going anywhere, especially not back to work."

L was surprised; he had never seen Light act so aggressively before.

"I made a promise to you and I intend to keep that promise," Light released him and sat up. "We have a long day ahead of us so I suggest getting a shower and we will have some breakfast and then get going."

L was still surprised and laid there blinking at him.

"What?"

L shook his head, "nothing, it is just that I have never seen you like this before."

"Yeah, well…I don't think I have been this pissed off like this in a long time," Light laughed a little.

L did smile this time, "I think I rather enjoy this side of you."

"Now is not the time to be a hentai L, now let's get going," Light scolded him.

L frowned, "I am not a hentai."

"If you don't get up and start getting ready I won't make you any breakfast," Light threatened him from their bathroom.

L slowly got out of bed as he stretched his limbs and shuffled his way over to the bathroom, joining Light who already had a hot shower going.

When they were both finished showering and dressing, Light went downstairs to make some coffee and a quick breakfast for them both. It was nothing elaborate, just a bowl of what L and the kids liked to dub as 'nasty health crap' for him, and some donuts for L. They finished their small meal in no time and were soon heading out the door. Light said that they would pick up L's car later and bring it back home, but for the meantime they would use his car. Yesterday, Watari had brought Light back up to the campus so he could retrieve his car and bring it back home.

"Where are we going?" L wondered, drumming his fingers on top of his knee caps.

Light looked over and sighed, "can you sit properly in the seat, I don't want you flying out the window."

"I am not going to fly out the window," L argued back, remaining in his favorite position.

Light ignored him as he made a turn onto a side street, "I am taking us to see Watari and before I forget, you should call in to work and say that you are not going to be there."

"I already did that while Light-kun was making breakfast. I told them there is a family emergency and I would need some time off until it is cleared."

"And they had no problem with that at all?" Light asked.

"I am one of their top teachers and probably one of the more sought out ones around here," L grinned, "I can get away with more things."

Light snorted, "only because they would be afraid of losing you if you were unhappy."

"They should not be I am quite happy with my position there."

The two of them continued their banter back and forth before they came up to the huge gates of Wammy's House. Light parked the car in the side parking entrance where employees could only park. The two made their way to the side door and L entered in the pin number. The door locks clicked and they stepped through the door, shutting it behind them and listening as the locks reset themselves.

L led Light up one of the side staircases and towards Roger and Watari's offices. Once they were on the second floor, L was immediately bombarded by familiar faces. The kids happily jumped around him, talking a mile a minute. L gave them a smile but Light knew he was doing it just for their sake.

"I will visit you all later if I have time," L told them.

The kids pouted and scurried off to go play and the two of them continued their short journey to the office. A few more feet and L was gave a brief knock on the wooden door, pushing it open the rest of the way. Roger was sitting at his desk, elbow deep in paperwork.

"Hello, Roger," L greeted him.

The old man lifted his head up and was surprised to see L standing there. He pushed backwards in his chair, almost toppling over, and quickly stood. Some of his papers were knocked to the ground but he ignored it.

"L, Light, what are you doing here?" Roger asked, motioning with his hand at the seats in front of the desk. "Please sit down."

The two graciously sat down and began to inform Roger of what was going on.

"Quillish has already informed me of what was going on quite a while ago and we have been keeping track of it ever since. It's not something that can easily be ignored. Speaking of which," the man reached down to pick up the fallen papers and placed them back on top of his desk.

"We need to know what we can do, there has to be something," Light was insistent. "I know Watari told us there was nothing, but I don't believe it and I'm not going to sit here and let something like this happen to us, not without a fight."

Roger folded his hands together and rested his elbows on his desk as he sat back down, "I understand. Quillish is downstairs, I could page him up here and we can discuss over this if you would like."

"It would be most appreciative," L nodded his head.

Roger did exactly that and five minutes later Watari was in the office, carrying a tray of tea and some snacks. He walked the tray over and Roger made room on the desk for the tray. Light helped Watari serve the tea and soon they were all sitting around the desk and talking.

"I know you said that nothing could be done," Light put his tea cup down on top of the napkin that was on the desk. "I think we can do something and we are just not looking at all our options here."

Watari sighed and finished off his tea before speaking, "I only said it because the process would be long and L is already emotionally drained."

L made a noise of disagreement at that and shoved one of the cookies into his mouth, munching very loudly on it.

"As you know," Light continued on, deciding to be the more mature one of the group. "My father is the head chief of police over in Japan. The new chairman is none other than Mikami Teru, someone who I know of."

"Which is quite a coincidence within itself," L noted, having finished chewing the cookie.

"This isn't just some ordinary, everyday event that is being pulled," Light said. "If we can just get to the bottom of it all, find out what is really going on-"

"Which as I said would be a long and difficult process," Watari interrupted. "I am sympathetic to your situation and I would like nothing more than for the children to be back with you or even to be returned here, but to get to that point would take a lot of time, effort, and patience."

Roger spoke up, "I'm usually not one for children, ironically given the position of work that I am in, but we cannot let this sit and be gotten away with. If the wool is being pulled over my eyes then I want to know what is going on. I am not one for tricks, especially dirty business tricks."

Watari sighed heavily and his shoulders sagged in defeat, "alright. You know I would do anything for you L but I did warn you that it would be difficult."

L smiled at him, "considering the fact that I have grown up here and taught to be one of the best detective's there were, I think this is something that I can handle. Plus I want them back and I will not stop until they are home where they belong."

"Then it is settled," Roger clapped his hands together.

"We are going to need whatever information we can on the head organization, the employees, the committee board, anything and everything," L began ticking off a list of what he would need.

Watari began making notes and Roger collected the empty tea cups and napkins and brought them downstairs to the kitchen. Light pulled out his phone and began dialing away, he knew there was a slight chance he might be able to get a hold of the person right away, but he was hoping that he would not have to wait for a return call.

"I need to know who exactly this Mikami Teru is, outside of the information that Matt had hacked for me," L mumbled the last part and Watari smiled.

L and Watari quieted down when Light waved his hand at them, signaling that he was on the phone and someone had picked up.

"Hey Dad, I have a favor to ask of you."

* * *

Across England, Mello, Matt and Near were put into one vehicle and taken away. They had no idea where they were going and the police officer and Aiber, who had gone with them, said nothing. Aiber mentioned a new home but the boys had no idea where that was or who it was with. They were scared and upset about being taken away and placed elsewhere. The three of them were concerned about Linda, they were given no clue as to where she was being taken and they wondered if they would see her again. They wondered if they would ever see L or Light again, and this made them depressed.

"Almost there," Aiber said.

The boys said nothing, watching as the scenery rolled past them. It appeared they were being taken out of the city and driven into an isolated area that was quiet and had a low population of people. The car ride lasted another hour before they stopped outside a small house that did not appear to be fairly old. There was a large front yard and an equally large backyard. There were neighbors but they were a good mile away in distance, it seemed the houses were spread out quite a bit.

"Where are we?" Matt whispered.

"I lost track," Near sighed, "I'm sorry."

Mello grunted angrily, "nothing to be sorry about, I've never seen this area before."

Aiber stepped out of the car and was walking to the front of the house. He knocked briefly before the door cracked open and he stepped inside. The occupants of the car waited for another ten minutes before Aiber appeared in the doorway, motioning to the police officer to bring them inside.

"Let's go," the officer said, climbing out of the car and opening the door for them.

Hesitantly, they made their way up the lawn and to the front porch. Aiber stepped out of the house and smiled down at them.

"This is your new home, we will be checking on you to see how you are doing. Don't worry though; you will be taken well care of."

They all had a sinking feeling as Aiber said that and they slowly entered into their new home.

"Take care and if you need anything don't hesitate to call," Aiber bid goodbye and closed the door behind the three pre-teens.

The house was covered in darkness and they had to adjust their eyes to get used to it.

Mello angrily spoke, "can we have some light, I can't even see."

"Sure," the voice of the other person spoke up.

A lamp clicked on and when they looked up the three of them had equally surprised looks on their faces.

"You!"


	13. Chapter 13

You guys are too smart, I can't trick you haha! Of course I figured that it would all start coming together eventually but yeah. I'm pretty pleased with this chapter because it is pushing the plot forward and it doesn't seem as if I am dragging it on too long. The story is a good length so far so by the time I am finished, it should be just right. If it feels like it is going too fast, someone let me know...please? There are still a few more things to happen, that will happen. I am now changing my guesstimation of the chapters to be over 20 now. I don't know, it just depends. I shouldn't guess on that.

Also I got this out before the weekend because I believe my creative writing teacher is going to give us some weekend homework, so that means I might have to focus my attentions on my first short story assignment. With that being said...onwards! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Death Note

* * *

Linda was scared and alone. Not quite alone, there was other children running about the orphanage. Linda was taken to the nearest orphanage that was not Wammy's and was assigned a room. The room had beige walls, white sheets with an ugly floral patterned blanket. All in all, it sucked. She wanted her old room back, with her colorful blankets and pillows, her desk piled with art supplies, countless sketch pads, and her bedroom shelves that were lined with trinkets from Japan that were sent to her for birthday's and Christmas' from Light's family.

The pre-teen girl wanted to hear the rambunctious boys from across the hall fighting with each other and sometimes laughing. She wanted to hear Mello swearing, Matt's video game music, and Near's toy trains whistling as they went around the toy track. She wished to hear Light and L's bickering or their on-going discussions over the latest crime to happen in England or over in America. Anything was better than what she was subjected to at that moment. She would even take her previous time at Wammy's over this.

The sorrowful girl fell back against the bed and she frowned, it wasn't comfortable at all. In fact, it felt like no one had ever slept in this bed before. Between the silence, the unfamiliar location of where she was, the cold room and hard bed, Linda broke down into tears. She told herself to be strong, that something good would happen, but the longer she sat there, the more her hope began to dwindle away.

* * *

"Raito, what's the matter?" Soichiro Yagami asked on the other end of the phone line.

Light's heart thumped wildly in his chest as he tried to calm his emotions and explain everything that had happened. Soichiro listened patiently as his son recounted all the events without having to go so much into detail. It was a very grim situation and Soichiro regretted that this was happening.

"That's where we are now; we're trying to figure out a way to bypass all of this. I know you are able to help us out since you are over in Japan and probably have access to Mikami's files," Light said.

"Raito, I understand but that could cost me my job," his father said.

Light sighed, "I know and I don't want you to lose your position, but we just need something…anything to help us out."

Soichiro remained silent for a minute and Light knew that he was mulling over everything. His father would be the only one to have better access to any and all information on Mikami. Granted Mikami was in the same country as him, but that did not mean that all of Mikami's files would be with him.

"I will see what I can do."

Light was taken aback by the response but was appreciative.

"Thanks Dad, I knew I could count on you."

"Raito," Soichiro chuckled over the phone line. "Don't expect these kinds of favors all the time and because I am your father."

"I know."

"I will help in any way that I can, within my abilities without causing potential harm to my job. So I hope it is enough to get your new family back."

Light knew that it was a bit weird for his father to say anything in regards to his and L's relationship and the kids. It was not as if Soichiro had a problem with it, but to phrase it to where it would not sound awkward for all of them, well Soichiro had some problems with that. Light's family was very supportive of him no matter who he was with and what decisions he made. They were thrilled that he was able to find someone to settle down with.

"L and I really appreciate all your help," Light thanked him again. "Tell Mom and Sayu I send my love."

"I will, take care Raito."

Light hung up the phone and gave L a reassuring smile, "he said he will help us as much as he can."

L felt only a small fraction of the weight that was lying on his chest removed and he could breathe slightly better. Everyone was going out of their way to help them out when they did not have to, and L knew there would be no way he could thank them enough. But judging from the looks on Watari and Roger's faces and the news Light had given him, they were all willing to take a chance, stick their necks out, and help bring Linda, Mello, Near and Matt back home.

* * *

"Can we have some light, I can't even see."

"Sure," the voice of the other person spoke up.

A lamp clicked on and when they looked up the three of them had equally surprised looks on their faces.

"You!"

"Me? Now that's no way to greet your guardian," the man chuckled.

Near moved himself behind Matt, blocking himself from the dark glinted gaze of Beyond Birthday. Mello gritted his teeth, his fist clenched together. He was angry at himself for not being able to piece everything together. If he wasn't so absorbed in what was going on, if he had looked between the pages, he would have found out the truth a whole lot sooner.

"What have you done?" Mello's lips twitched upwards in an angry sneer.

Beyond chuckled again, "I have done absolutely nothing."

They watched as the man who loved L, who loved to impersonate L, who wanted to _be _L make his way into the living room and out of the foyer. The three of them slowly followed but wanted to make a quick escape out of the house. They knew it would be impossible, all Beyond would have to do was to make one phone call and they would be right back to where they were standing.

"Is it so wrong for someone to want to open their home up to children who do not have parents?" Beyond shrugged his shoulders innocently, but he spoke with a smile on his face.

Matt could feel Near's hands tugging at the back of his shirt and he frowned, his mind working a mile a minute.

"Who put you up to this?" Mello demanded. "Was it Mikami? Tell me!"

"I don't have to tell you anything, Mihael."

Mello's teeth ground even harder, "you think this is funny, some sort of sick joke? You just can't take us out of our home like that!"

Beyond ignored him and walked over to the coffee table, making a sweeping gesture with his arm, "does anybody want any snacks? Dinner won't be done for quite a while."

* * *

"Linda," a knock at the door jolted the girl awake. "Linda, dinner is ready if you are hungry."

"No thank you," she mumbled from the pillow.

The caretaker to the adoption home sighed heavily before leaving. Linda closed her eyes and was slowly falling back asleep when a small vibration ran through her. Scared, the girl jumped up and she gasped softly. Her cell phone was vibrating. She had forgotten all about it. Light and L had given her the cell phone for emergencies only. It was a tad ironic considering that she was the one who would mostly use up all the minutes to chatter away, but out of all four of them, she was the most mature in the group. Plus Linda knew that the phone was for emergencies only and if something was to happen to her or the other boys, they would need the phone. How she had forgotten it was in her sweater jacket pocket was beyond her.

Linda pulled the phone out of her navy blue jacket and pressed the green phone, answering in a whisper so no one could hear, "hello?"

"Linda! Oh my gosh, is that you?!"

Linda's eyes lit up, "Sayu?!"

The thick Japanese accented voice began to ramble but Linda could barely make sense of the words because Sayu was crying.

"Sayu, I can't understand you, please stop crying," Linda felt her own eyes begin to water.

"I'm so sorry Linda, I'm just so glad you answered!" Sayu exclaimed.

"H-how did you get this number?" Linda asked.

"Raito, he made sure that even we had access to your emergency phone in case something was to happen. I'm surprised he didn't tell you, but anyway. Dad just received a call from Raito telling him what happened. Dad called Mom and then Mom told me and well…here I am calling you."

"I'm so glad you called," Linda spoke in broken Japanese, she was still learning but Sayu was also learning English so between the two of them, they spoke in Japanese and English, compensating for the words they did not know.

"Linda, listen carefully okay? I want you to save as many minutes you can and whatever power you have left on your phone."

"I'm listening."

"I need you to be ready because I am going to get you out of there, don't make a sound!"

As if Sayu knew that Linda would gasp, Linda covered her hand with her mouth and she nodded her head, but mentally slapped herself. Sayu couldn't see her reaction so she answered, "okay, but how? This is crazy; you will get caught and sent to jail."

Sayu giggled mischievously, "I won't go to jail, in fact, I am going to adopt you."

"W-what? How do you plan on doing that?"

"Raito and L may think they are super smart, but sometimes it takes an unexpected person to come up with a plan. I put it together after the conversation with Mom and I called Raito immediately. With the help of him, L, and ummm…Watari I believe? Yes, that's right, I am going to come over to England and adopt you."

"I just, it doesn't make sense and…"

Sayu cut her off, "look, if Mikami can play the government then we sure as hell can. I'm going to be there as soon as I can; I have a flight leaving out tonight. My brother and everyone is going to create fake papers, bypass the system, and just slip me in there. Of course I will have a fake name, background, and all those other good things; I'm not too sure about the technical aspect of it, that's their job. But once you are adopted by me, and we can get the boys back, clear up this whole sticky situation, then you guys can go back to living with my brother and L."

Linda gaped; it seemed like a lot of work, a lot of hard work. To think that Sayu could come up with that plan and then leave the technical aspects to Light and L, it all seemed crazy. Crazy enough to possibly work and hopefully without any flaws in the plan or them getting caught.

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Continue to behave the same or else they will catch on. Keep your phone hidden and I will hopefully see you soon, preferably in three days max. I don't know how long it will take them to make up my fake record and background, but knowing my brother, it shouldn't take long. L will probably be very ambitious to create it as well just to have you back."

"Sayu," Linda wanted to cry.

"Look I need to go. Keep your head down, don't act suspicious okay? I will see you in a couple of days if all goes well. If you get a phone call from me again, that means the plan has flopped," Sayu said with a grim tone.

"It will work," Linda optimistically said.

"Good girl, think positive and all will be well."

"Bye Sayu."

Sayu laughed, "do not say bye. Say that you will see me in a few days."

"Okay, I will see you in a few days."

Linda smiled as she hung up the phone and shoved it down into her pocket. She felt her heart lighten and skip a beat. It was so exhilarating and scary at the same time. To think that Sayu came up with this plan and her guardians were actually going to go through with it-that they were going to get help to get Linda out of this orphan home. It seemed unreal and she had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Linda gave a small yelp and blushed bashfully as her roommate entered the shared room, giving her an odd look.

"Sorry, I thought I saw a bug," Linda lied.

The younger girl shook her head, grabbing a clean set of clothes and heading off to the bathroom.

* * *

Light picked up his phone, it was ringing off the hook for the past two hours.

"Yeah?"

"I just got off the phone with Linda and told her the plan."

"Okay, thanks Sayu."

"No problem. Besides, I've never been to England and it will be great to get out of Japan for a while," Sayu giggled.

"Just make sure you don't forget your flight tonight, okay?"

"I won't forget!"

"I will inform Dad and Mom about this and let them know what is going on."

"Okay, I guess I will be seeing you in a couple of hours then."

"Yeah, have a safe flight."

"Will do!"

Light hung up the phone and shoved it into his pocket. He sat down next to L, who was eating cookies and drinking his tenth cup of tea that day.

"Well?"

"Sayu will be boarding a plane and will be on her way here."

L nodded his head, "to think that your sister came up with such a brilliant plan."

"Yeah, too bad we didn't think of it beforehand."

L smiled, "you know she will brag about this when the ordeal is over with."

"Probably, but I am prepared for it though," Light ran a hand through his hair. He was tired and the day seemed to become more busy and complex.

L leaned his head against Light's shoulder and Light wrapped his arm around L. Soon, soon they would have their family back together; it was just going to take one day at a time.

* * *

Near sat extremely close to Matt while Mello sat with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at Beyond. Beyond picked up a spoon, dipped it down into the jar of strawberry preserves and smeared it onto the slice of fresh, warm bread.

"Want some?" he held out the slice of bread smeared with the red jam.

"No thanks."

Beyond offered some to Matt and Near and both boys declined.

"Suit yourselves then, there is plenty here if you want," Beyond shrugged, biting into his snack. A serene look passed over his features as he swallowed.

"Are you going to tell us what you know or what?"

Beyond picked up a cup of a tea and sipped at it before setting it down, "are you always this persistent? Ever heard of fate or chance; any one of those before questioning me for alternative motives?"

"Seems too coincidental if you ask me."

"Think whatever you like, doesn't bother me any."

Matt decided to speak up this time, "L will find out about this."

"Will he now?" Beyond feigned surprise with them.

"It is just a little odd that someone that Light did not know directly became chairman, and then we were investigated, removed from our homes and then placed here so quickly. Where is Linda, how come she wasn't brought here?"

Beyond reclined back in his seat and stared up at the ceiling, he placed his finger in his mouth and pulled his bottom lip down, mumbling, "I suppose you three are too smart for me."

"Why don't you just tell us exactly what you want," Near spoke quietly.

Beyond glanced down at the white-haired boy and grinned, "oh, alright."

Mello snorted and they sat there awaiting the answer.

"The reason you three are here is so that we can be one big, happy family," Beyond told them.

He then grinned, pulling his finger out of his mouth, "of course we are missing one piece of the puzzle-"

They had a sinking feeling as to who that piece of the puzzle was and were not surprised at what Beyond said next.

"-L."

* * *

A/N: I usually don't like putting notes down here but I didn't want to say up at the top. Before I get asked and just to clarify, there won't be any guts or horror or anything of that sort. No one is going to die so there's no death. I'm not a horror fan, I'd rather pull out drama without someone being mutilated or tortured to death. But there's none of that and no one is going to die. Might be a buzzkill to the story but I had the feeling with this chapter that someone might ask. So no worries! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Again I apologize for such a long wait. It was harder to pick this story back up then I thought because I had to re-think over the plot and what was going on and what I was currently doing before I had to send my laptop in to get fixed. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will try to have another one up soon! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Death Note

* * *

Sayu scanned the terminal, trying to find the familiar set of perfect brown locks that she grew up with for the majority of her life. She sighed as she made her way past the crowd and into a small clearing. The terminal was packed with people and it was hard to find her brother in the crowd.

"Sayu!"

Sayu jerked her head to the right and saw Light waving his arm in the air. She laughed and rushed towards him, almost knocking a little kid out of the way in the process.

"Raito!" Sayu cried, leaping at him, her arms wrapping around his neck, "I finally found you!"

Light shook his head and hugged his little sister, who was not so little anymore. Sayu had grown over the years into a young woman, but unfortunately her maturity level did not grow so much and she held on to her childish and playful ways.

"How was your flight?" he asked, leading her to the luggage pick-up.

"It was okay, I had someone kicking the back of my seat and someone was snoring really loud," she rolled her eyes. "Too bad I couldn't get first class or something super fancy. Next time you can hook me up, right?"

Light smiled at her and her little elbow nudges to his side, "we'll see about that."

"So cruel," she pouted as they stopped in front of the conveyor.

They scanned the luggage bags before Sayu spotted hers and snatched it up. Sayu's travel bags were brightly colored and had animated cartoon characters sewn into the material. It was not hard to miss because the bags stood out from the ordinary sea of black and plain colored travel luggage.

"So where are we off to first?" she asked, pulling the handle up so she could pull her luggage behind her.

Light shouldered one of her bags and carried another in his head, "how much stuff do you have?"

"Enough."

"We're heading home and then we're going to get things situated and then put the plan into action, but we'll talk about this more with L," Light said as he motioned for his little sister to lead the way.

Light and Sayu made their way out of the terminal and into the parking garage where L was waiting patiently inside the car. L did not fair well with a lot of people and the people inside the terminal was way too much for him to handle. Teaching a group of sitting students was one thing, but a group of people pushing into him and surrounded everywhere, that was another.

Sayu smiled as she approached the car, tapping on the window to alert the occupant inside the car of her presence. L shook himself out of his daze as he glanced to the right and saw that Sayu was standing next to the car. He opened the door and was not shocked that the girl latched onto him with a gripping hug.

"I'm so happy to see you L!" she squeezed him even more.

L patted the girl on her back, hoping she would release her bone-crushing hug, "it is good to see you as well Sayu. I am thankful for all of your help and coming out here on such short notice."

Sayu released herself from him and shrugged, "it's not like I had much of anything else going on."

"Except finding boyfriends instead of focusing on your school work," Light grunted as he tugged her bags to the back of the car.

Sayu rolled her eyes, "you're one to talk."

"Whatever, just get in the car," Light snapped at the now giggling girl.

L tried not to smile, it was always amusing watching the two banter back and forth with each other.

"Okay, fine! Sheesh!" Sayu climbed into the back seat of the car and slammed the door shut. "How you are able to live with him is…I don't even know."

L chuckled, "a lot of time and patience."

Sayu giggled and they waited for Light to finish packing Sayu's bags into the trunk. He slammed the trunk door down and walked to the front of the car, opening the door and sitting down in the driver's seat. He shut the door and sighed, looking at Sayu in the rear-view mirror.

"Next time you come, bring less bags."

"Hmph, I thought I traveled lightly this time around," she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"I wouldn't consider that lightly at all," Light remarked, putting the keys into the ignition and starting the car.

L tugged his seat belt on, as did the other two, and Light pulled out of the terminal, heading back to his and L's home.

The car ride was amusing because Sayu kept prodding Light with remarks and Light would get so easily riled up from it. L did not mind because it kept him away from his troubling thoughts and for just a while. It was a nice stress reliever but when the car became silent, L could not help but yearn for the three boys and the one girl to be in the back seat, arguing away at mundane things.

Sayu broke the silence as she leaned forward, her face full of concern, "you guys, I'm having doubts about this."

"What's wrong?" Light asked, glancing up in the mirror and seeing the worried concern on his sisters face.

"I don't know, it's just that…what if this doesn't work? Sure it sounds like a good plan, I think it is a good plan and I want to stay optimistic about it but-"

"But?"

"I think the thing that is bothering me most is what if we are caught? What if we forget to cover everything or something slips, then what? I have this feeling that even with a perfect plan set it won't be so perfect after all."

"I see where you would be concerned about that," L spoke, his voice quiet but loud enough for the two occupants to hear. "I have thought about this myself. I also thought about how we could retrieve everyone after this whole ordeal is over with. I figured that once we are able to expose Mikami's corruption with the government then the children would be legally returned to us."

Sayu nodded her head, "what about the boys? Do you know where they were taken to?"

"No, I wish I knew," L said.

"We could find out, they can't withhold information like that, can they?" Sayu looked hopeful.

Light shook his head, "the government is corrupt and if they want to withhold information then they can. As far as L and I am concerned, they do not have to tell us anything if they do not wish to do so."

Sayu hit her fists on the seat, "that is fucked up!"

"Sayu!" Light scolded her, shocked to hear his little sister swear.

"I'm sorry but it is Raito and you guys know it too!" her face was red with anger. "They had no reason to take them away! There has to be something…someone who had it out for you two from the beginning!"

Light focused on driving and L pondered over Sayu's words.

"But who," she hummed softly, staring out the window.

L's eyes widened and he reached over, gripping Light's arm tightly, his fingers digging into his skin. Light hissed in slight pain and glared over at L.

"What the hell gives, Lawliet?!"

L ignored him and withdrew his fingers a little, "I think I figured it out the other piece to this puzzle."

When the three arrived to Light and L's home, the two men were not surprised to see Watari waiting for them in the driveway. The old man had a black briefcase in his hand and he was casually standing next to his car.

Light pulled into the driveway and shut the car off with L quickly took off his seatbelt and flung open the door, rushing to the older man.

"Watari, I think I know who has Mello, Matt and Near."

Watari lifted an eyebrow, "oh?"

"We must talk about this inside though," L said but then glanced at his house wearily. "Or maybe somewhere else."

Light, who was helping Sayu with her bags stopped to look over at him, "you don't think our home is bugged, do you?"

"There is a 30 percent possibility," L bit down on his thumb, staring at the house.

Sayu tried not to laugh, it was as if L was trying to use x-ray vision to see inside the home for any hidden voice recorders and cameras.

"We will give the house a sweep over then before talking," Watari suggested.

L nodded his head and walked to the front door, waiting for Light to unlock it with his keys.

Once everyone was inside, L began searching for anything that would hint that an intruder was in their home setting up bugs. Light checked the upstairs while Watari checked all corners and small spaces where anything could be placed.

"Nothing seems unsettled up here," Light announced from the top of the steps.

"I'll double check," Watari said, making his way upstairs.

L inspected everything closely. He looked behind the television set, between the couch cushions, under the couch, under every nook and cranny but he could find nothing. Nothing seemed out of place. Normally that would be a good thing but L knew from his years of experience that it was not hard to place bugs in a person's home without making it look like anything was touched to begin with, if they had the right person.

Sayu went to the kitchen to make some tea while they were busy searching around. She had no experience with detective work, granted her father was a police chief. She figured the best thing to do was to stay out of the way and make some snacks.

"The upstairs and downstairs seem safe to me," Watari said, I see nothing out of the ordinary and no devices anywhere.

"I have to agree, everything looks the same as we left it," Light followed down the stairs behind the man.

L picked at his lip and sighed, "yes, although I hate to agree so shortly. It would take an entire day with thorough digging to find anything and we do not have the time."

"Let us sit down and talk then," Watari motioned to the couch in the living room.

Light walked over and sat down next to L, who was curling his legs up to his chest.

"I have the paperwork that Sayu will need for the adoption of Linda," Watari pulled over his black briefcase and placed it on the coffee table.

Sayu entered the living room with a tray of hot tea, empty cups, sugar, cream and some snacks that she was able to gather in the cabinets. L introduced Sayu to Watari and vice versa before they began their discussion.

"Sayu, this folder contains everything you will need to adopt Linda. You will need to study over the documents for obvious reasons," Watari explained.

"Okay," Sayu understood as she took the thick folder that Watari handed to her and sat down on the couch.

"It would be best if you could learn everything within two or three days."

Sayu made a face, "I don't have _that _good of a memory but I'll try."

Light fixed his own cup of tea and then made a cup for L, making sure to add a lot of sugar. L was already digging into the snacks, his fingers snatching up a cookie. Light shook his head as he made a cup for Watari and Sayu as well.

"Do we have accommodations for Sayu when the adoption process begins?" Light asked, looking up at Watari.

"I have taken care of that. There will be an apartment, fully furnished, waiting for her before we retrieve Linda," Watari picked up his own cup of tea that Light made for him and blew on the liquid.

"This seems like a lot of work. What if I mess up and blow it for you guys?" Sayu bit her lip as she looked sadly at the carpet. "I don't want to fail this whole plan."

"You're not going to fail or mess things up," Light firmly told her. "You are going to do great and get Linda for sure."

L nodded his head as he finished the cookie, "I agree with Light-kun."

"If you stick to the papers, use good judgment, I think all should go as planned," Watari assured her.

Sayu smiled at them and clutched the folder to her chest, "thanks, I won't let you all or Linda down."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Okay so this may not be the best of chapters but a chapter is a chapter and I think I've broken through a bit of that stubborn wall, which is good for all of you readers! Thank you to everyone who has stayed with this story and has remained patient while waiting. I apologize again for the long wait but I am here to finish this story up no matter what haha!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Death Note

* * *

Sayu groaned and sat up from the couch, stretching her arms above her head. She had been studying over all the papers for the past several hours and it was wearing her down. Light kept encouraging her to continue on but she had no more left to give. Between him quizzing her on and off and her eyes becoming blurry from looking at the paper, Sayu was ready to call it a night.

"Just a little more," Light urged her. "You have to have this memorized."

Sayu glared at him, "you think I do not know this?"

"One more hour."

"No, I'm done. No more for tonight. I feel jet-lagged, dirty, hungry," Sayu ticked off the many complaints on her fingers.

Light sighed, giving in to her, "fine but first thing in the morning-"

"I'll be ready to go, just let me have the rest of the evening to relax."

Light nodded his head and Sayu stretched a bit more, glad to not be looking at the papers again. She wanted to get Linda back and help her brother and L out, but after so long her brain was starting to crack. Or that's what she called it when she reached her limit. Sayu finished stretching and headed to the kitchen for something to eat. She had a clear plan in mind: eat, shower, and go to sleep.

"Something smells good," she said, walking into the kitchen.

L looked up from the bags sitting on the counter, "I brought take-out."

"Hmmm," Sayu walked over and poked her head into one of the bags. "What's this?"

"Chinese," L answered.

"Ah, okay."

Sayu really did not care what it was. For all she knew it could have been a dead rat and she would have eaten it. Maybe that was being a little too extreme but she was quite hungry. She went to the cabinet to pull out plates for all of them and some cups, bringing them over to the dining room where the table was at.

L decided to just bring the bag and place the take-out boxes onto the middle of the table. He pulled out several pairs of chopsticks and handed them to Sayu, who in turn placed one by each plate. Watari was still there and would be joining them for dinner. They still had much to talk about before the day was over with.

'Speaking of,' she thought as Watari walked to the table, Light following behind him.

"Let's eat," L said.

Sayu gave a cheer to that as she plopped down into her chair, snatching up a box and scooping out food onto her plate. Light followed suit as did Watari. L went back into the kitchen to grab something to drink out of the fridge.

"I only have iced tea made from earlier, I hope that is fine," he said as he filled up his and Light's cup.

Sayu shrugged, "fine with me."

Watari nodded his head in thanks as L handed him the pitcher.

"So what was this final piece you have put together L?" he asked, handing the pitcher to Sayu.

"Oh," he said as he took a seat next to Light. "I think I might know who has the boys and for what reason."

Light picked up some noodles with his chopsticks, "how can you figure that out by going on so little?"

L shrugged, playing with the food on his plate, "it is just a feeling and some things I have had to deal with in the past."

Watari gave him an apologetic look and L dismissed it. If it wasn't for Watari, L would have grown up wandering the streets and ending up who knew where. Wammy's House was a far better place, despite some of the other orphaned children who lived there.

"Watari, do you remember someone by the name of Beyond Birthday?"

Sayu snorted into her cup and started to choke on her tea. Watari gave the girl a pat on the back as she cleared the tea from her windpipe.

"Beyond Birthday? What sort of name is that?" she laughed, tears forming in her eyes.

Light had to agree, it was a very strange name, one that he would not wish on anyone for that matter.

"I agree, it is a little out there," L said.

Sayu coughed, "little?"

"More so than L Lawliet," he said softly, biting at his thumb.

"Quit that," Light pulled L's thumb away from his mouth.

Light knew L was feeling anxious without even having to ask if he was alright. He just did not want to see him mutilate his fingers during dinner.

"Moving on," L lifted his hand, about to pick at his fingers again but reached for his chopsticks instead. "I think Beyond has something to do with this."

"What could he possibly want though?" Watari asked, confusing written on his face. "For someone with his caliber why would he want to disrupt your life?"

L tapped his chopstick on his plate a few times before poking at his food, "a good question indeed. I have no reason except I think it is out of sheer revenge."

"Revenge?" Light looked up at him. "Revenge for what? Did you do something to him in the past?"

L shook his head, "nothing that I know of."

Light felt a wave of jealousy wash over him, "what is your relationship with this Beyond person?"

"Is Light-kun jealous?"

Just as Light was able to pick up the anxiety on L, L was able to pick up Light's jealousy. It was remarkable how both of them fit so perfectly together. L reached over and grabbed Light's hand, giving it a squeeze under the table.

"Light-kun shouldn't be jealous."

Light scoffed, "I'm not."

"Good."

They both left it at that as they sat in silence for a few, eating some of their meal before it went cold. Sayu remained quiet, letting all the information process in her head. There was so much to this whole ordeal that it seemed almost surreal. It was like her brother and L were living in this whole different world compared to the one that she lived in and she wanted to know more and to be part of it. For a moment she felt disconnected from them, especially her brother.

'How much do I not know about him? How much have I been missing from his life that he has not shared when he knows so much about me?' she thought sadly.

"L, that is a serious accusation," Watari spoke up.

L nodded his head, "I know but it is the only logical one I can think of right now. I do not have much to go by and I cannot conclude anything else except that."

"So it is all for revenge, nothing else?" Light asked, still a little suspicious.

For Light, he had a sinking feeling it was more than just revenge. Maybe L and Beyond had something when they were in the orphanage together, but he would not outright say it. L would become mad at him and would not speak to him for the rest of the night and possibly a few days. L was already on the edge with his adoptive siblings being taken away, the last thing he needed was to be accused of having a possible old lover.

L glared at him and dared not comment.

"So we have a possible identity as to who has the boys, this is good," Sayu tried to break the tension. "What now?"

"Now we just focus on getting Linda," Light answered. "Then we will work on the boys."

L found himself agreeing as did Watari.

"More studying for me," Sayu sighed but laughed. "I'm kidding, I don't mind! Sheesh, lighten up. Get it? Lighten up?"

Light stared at her and Sayu slumped down in her chair, "you're really no fun at all, Raito."

"You find this new?" L managed to smile a little.

Light gave him a slight elbow and L nearly toppled out of the chair as he glared at his partner.

The dinner went from being serious and filled with unwanted anxieties and jealous emotions to becoming a bit more playful and filled with conversation. As they finished their meal, Watari mentioned that he would be over in the morning to go over more of the plan. He bid all three of them a goodnight and a thanks for the dinner as he gathered his things and left. Sayu offered to help with the clean-up and dishes but both Light and L waved her off, telling her to get some rest.

"Night, see you in the morning," she said as she made her way up the stairs to retire in for the night.

Light helped L gather up the dirty dishes and deposit them into the sink. L wiped down the table while Light started to wash the plates and cups. They hardly said much to each other while they worked. Light wanted to bring up a lot of things but kept biting down on his tongue.

"If Light-kun has something to say," L said from behind him.

Light jumped a little and sighed, "don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Sneak up behind me like that," he said, turning off the faucet and putting the final plate into the dish strainer.

"What is on Light-kun's mind?"

Light's shoulders tensed up and L placed his hands on them, rubbing them gently, "you can tell me."

"I know."

"What is it?"

Light turned around, causing L to remove his hands.

"What is your relationship with Beyond?"

L blinked, "I'm sorry?"

"You heard me."

"I know I did, I am just trying to make sure I heard correctly and why Light-kun would ask such an absurd question such as that."

Light dried his hands on the hand towel, "I never heard of a Beyond until now. Why would he want to take Mello, Matt and Near away unless there was something between the two of you."

L's shoulders slumped, "I am not one hundred percent certain it was him, it is just a hunch."

"A strong hunch that you are sure of no doubt."

"Yes."

"Then what-"

"Is Light-kun really going to be jealous?" L asked him, not believing they were having this conversation in the kitchen. "What is Light-kun's relationship with Mikami?"

"There is none!"

"And there is nothing between Beyond and I, never has been except that we grew up in the same orphanage together."

Light stepped around him, "you are not understanding."

"Because you are not making any sense!" L raised his voice.

"This Beyond person, he obviously wants something, something from you and he has taken part of it so far," Light turned around to face him. "He is after you."

L's eyes widened, "that is-"

"I'm not stupid; I do not need any more clues to pick up on it. If you cannot see it then you are just blind and not as smart as I thought you were."

L narrowed his eyes, "do not insult my intelligence."

"Do not insult me by saying there is nothing between the two of you!" Light clenched his fists at his side.

"There is nothing between us, I have told you already but you are being hard-headed. Why not tell me why Mikami Teru, a man who works as a prosecutor and has worked with your father in Japan, is doing here in England of all places? That seems a bit more suspicious, do you not agree?"

L's anger was boiling over and he was barely able to contain himself any longer. Light was pushing his buttons in all the wrong ways.

"I have no idea why he is here or what he is doing!"

"Then I have no idea what Beyond is doing outside of he wanting something."

Light opened his mouth and L cut him off.

"And that something is not me! If it is then it is too bad because I feel nothing towards him, I never did and never will."

Light swallowed his remark and remained in a eye-lock with his partner. Both were fuming and shaking slightly from their heated argument. They rarely argued but lately because of everything going on, they seemed to bicker more and more.

"We should get to bed, tomorrow is a long day," Light said, turning back around and heading out the kitchen.

L made a noise of agreement and followed slightly behind him.

When they both made it into their rooms they changed into their night clothes but neither said a word. It was silent as they climbed into bed and when the lamp was clicked off. Light stayed on his side of the bed while L curled up on the other side, his back facing his partner. L blinked, adjusting his eyes to the darkness but closed them, deciding to go to sleep.

This had-had to be one of their worst fights to date and the first time that they went to bed not saying anything to each other and not laying close. They were only a few inches away but both felt they were miles apart and it was silently killing each other.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Also thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favorites and all that good stuff. :)

There might be some OOC-ness in the beginning but then again it is an AU. Also I have no idea how an adoption process goes, just what I see on t.v. which is usually dramatized but even then...haha! So I kinda went with the flow and tried to make it seem realistic as possible. Eh, not crazy about that part but the story has to move along right? I'll try to have another chapter out sometime this week or by the weekend. Depends on what happens but I will have another one out now that I seem to have regained my motivation back. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Death Note

* * *

L awoke the next morning to find the other side of the bed empty. He ran his hand over the cool sheets and sighed. Light must have been up for a while now and he did not hear him at all. L slowly woke up and made his way to the bathroom. He splashed his face with cold water and proceeded to brush his teeth. L ran his fingers through his hair before picking up the brush and sloppily running it through his thick hair.

He wondered where Light was. He did not smell anything cooking from downstairs, which usually Light cooked breakfast for everyone in the morning. Even though it was breakfast, it made him sad and L tossed the brush on top of the bathroom counter. He dressed himself in his usual garb and made his way downstairs and into the kitchen.

Just like he thought, Light was not there and there were no signs of anything made. With a heavy sigh L went to the cabinet and rifled through it, finding a box of cupcakes. He opened the box and was about to pull one out when he heard the front door open. L's fingers stopped from snatching out the wrapped snack and he quickly made his way to the living room.

Light was walking in and kicking his shoes off and putting his keys onto the key rack. L could not control himself as he launched himself at the brunette. His thin arms wrapped around Light's waist and he buried his face into his chest.

Light felt the air leave his chest and he stood there startled before reaching down to grab L by the shoulders, trying to pry him off.

"What the hell, Lawliet?"

L mumbled something that Light did not hear.

"What?"

L moved his face so he could speak clearly, "Light-kun came back."

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I?" Light was obviously confused.

"Because Light-kun is upset with me," L muttered.

Light looked down at him and sighed, wrapping his arm around L's waist while the other went to his hair to stroke it.

"I was upset, but not anymore," he said softly, running his fingers through the unruly mess that was recently brushed.

L's reply was muffled again and Light chuckled.

"I can't stay mad at you," Light reassured him.

L lifted his head, "then where did Light-kun go?"

Light released L and took a step back to grab the bag he deposited on the floor. L cocked his head to the side and blinked as Light pulled out a bottle of syrup.

"I was going to make pancakes, the way you like them, as a way to say sorry."

L smiled and launched himself at Light again.

"Geez, Lawliet, you sure are affectionate this morning."

L reached up and grabbed Light around the back of his neck and pulled him down.

"Shut up and kiss me."

Light laughed, "and demanding."

L growled and Light captured L's lips in a deep kiss. The two stood there embracing each other tightly and kissing each other as if the other would disappear forever. L moaned softly and whimpered when Light pulled back.

"We should skip breakfast," L suggested, his cheeks flushed.

Light pecked him on the lips and shook his head, "we have a long day ahead."

L pouted and Light nibbled on his earlobe and whispered hotly, "I'll make it up to you later tonight."

L's cheeks became redder as he nodded his head.

They both made their way into the kitchen, much to L's disappointment, but when his stomach growled he decided it probably was for the best.

"Lawliet," Light sighed, putting the syrup down on the table and snatching up the box of snacks.

"I didn't think you were coming back," L nibbled on his finger.

"I told you that these are bad, especially first thing in the morning," Light scolded him a bit and returned the snacks to the cabinet.

"It was either that or burn the kitchen down," L suggested.

Sadly, Light would have opted for L to eat the cupcakes over burning down the whole house. At least they would have a place to live in and no one would be injured.

* * *

After breakfast was made and eaten, Light and L prepared for the rest of their day. There was a lot of things to be done and with Sayu finally waking up and getting herself ready for the day, they could finally get started. Watari was due to show up any minute and they were going to go over a few more things before finally making their way to the small orphanage where Linda was at.

"You guys, I'm super nervous and I feel like I am going to throw up," Sayu said as she made her way downstairs.

"You'll be fine," Light said.

"I don't know, they're going to find out," she shook her hands, trying to calm her nerves.

L was sitting on the couch and flipping through some of the papers, "not if you keep your cool."

"I'm trying…I can't," she cried, tossing herself onto the couch next to him.

L patted her on the knee and handed her a sheet of paper. Sayu took it with shaky hands and read over it.

"It is just a first visit. Most adults who want to adopt make a few visits before selecting a child. They have to go through a bunch of paperwork as well, but since we have managed to bypass all of that, we will be there for the initial visit and then adopting Linda."

"A visit," Sayu breathed. "It is just a visit then?"

L nodded his head.

"Unfortunately," Light sat down in the chair to the side of them. "You will be visiting on your own. We cannot go in there and neither can Watari. If they find out that we are behind this then the cover will be blown."

Sayu paled and her nerves took over her again.

"You will be fine, I promise. There is some pancakes I wrapped up in the microwave for you. Eat something and compose yourself. If it makes you feel any better we can run some improv scenarios," her brother suggested.

Sayu managed to nod her head as she slid off the couch and made her way to the kitchen.

Light sighed and ran a hand through his hair, tugging on the strands before letting them go. L was immersed in the paperwork and he finally placed it down after a few minutes. He pulled his knees closer to his chest and rested his chin on top of them.

"I really hope Sayu can do this," Light said.

"I thought you had confidence in your sister?"

Light frowned, "I do but she makes me worry a bit. She is too jittery right now and she needs to calm her nerves."

"It is new and sudden for her, something she is not used to. I think she will do fine and fit in naturally. She has that personality that is easy-going."

"Yeah, you are right. She is just on edge right now and I can't blame her."

The doorbell rang and Light jumped up to answer it. He walked over and opened the door, letting Watari inside. The older man slid his shoes off and walked into the living room, placing his briefcase down on the floor.

"I hope there is no more paperwork," Light stared at the black briefcase. "I don't think Sayu can handle anymore at the moment."

Watari shook his head, "none for her, at least not for right now. Where is she? How is she doing?"

"Kitchen, eating breakfast. She is nervous," Light briefly said.

"Is she going to be able to do this?"

It seemed even Watari had his concerns.

"I will and am going to do this."

Everyone turned to see Sayu standing behind them. She did not seem as pale as before and she had a look of determination on her face.

"I am ready to do this and get Linda back."

Light smiled at his sister and felt very proud of her.

"Great, let us continue before we leave, shall we?" L suggested.

* * *

The car ride to the orphanage was slow going. Watari drove and Sayu sat in the passenger seat with Light and L in the back. Thankfully the windows were tinted and there was a roll up window to separate the front and back. Watari was talking over with Sayu about a few things to keep in mind while inside the orphanage. Sayu tried to take as many mental notes as she possible could without forgetting.

"I hope I do not mess up," she chewed on her bottom lip. Sayu smoothed out her floral dress and played with the hem.

"My English is still not the best. Do I sound bad?"

Watari shook his head.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence and when they pulled up to the building, Sayu's heart began to hammer in her chest. She gulped and forced down the lump in her throat.

"Good luck, Sayu," L said.

"You'll do great!" Light smiled at her.

Sayu gave a nervous laugh and waved as Watari pushed a button and the window rolled up, blocking out any view of two occupants in the back. As he parked the car, Sayu grabbed the bottle of water and took a few sips before undoing her seatbelt and grabbing her purse.

"Okay, here I go."

"Good luck Miss Yagami, although I am sure you will not need it."

Sayu gave another nervous laugh before opening the door and climbing out. She closed the door, smoothed out her dress and took a deep breath. It was now or never and Sayu had to play the part. She had to do this for L, for her brother and especially Linda. They were all counting on her and she could feel their hope weighing on her shoulders. For now she would carry it with positivity and hold on to the wish of getting Linda out of there.

"Here goes nothing."

* * *

"Hello Ms. Yamamoto, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Sayu extended her hand and shook the older care takers hand, "thank you. I am pleased to make your acquaintance Mrs. Willington."

"Now then, shall we begin the tour?"

"Of course," Sayu nodded her head.

Mrs. Willington showed her around the building, explaining the daily activities for the children there. She gave her insight on the various children at the orphanage, the age ranges, a little bit of their backgrounds and where most of them came from, and various other information. Nothing too personal but just enough so Sayu had an overview.

Along the tour Sayu tried to see if she could spot Linda but she could not and in a way she was thankful. If she was to see Linda it might have caused a reaction in the other girl and it might have blown Sayu's cover.

"Now then, shall we go to my office and talk a little more?"

Sayu nodded her head and let the other woman lead the way.

Once inside the office, Sayu took a seat in the chair while the woman sat behind her desk, pulling out a few folders.

"I believe we have your information that was faxed here," she thumbed through another drawer before pulling out another folder. "Here we go."

"Ms. Yamamoto, what exactly brings you to England?"

Sayu knew this question and she did not rush into it, as Light told her not to do.

"I am actually a historian. I am working on a few books and I have been fascinated with England's history since I was a little girl. Actually European history but England has been one of the many places I have wanted to live."

"I see," the lady made some notes.

"Do you have any family living here in England?"

"Oh, no, my-" Sayu knew it was time to put on the act. She apologized and grabbed a tissue out of her purse and dabbed her eyes with it. "I'm sorry, it is still kind of hard to talk about."

Mrs. Willington reached out and patted her hand, "there, there dear. I understand. I lost my husband a few years ago myself. It is something that you cannot easily get over."

Sayu nodded, "he was an amazing man. We met in college and discovered we both had a passion for history. He went to study abroad and lived here while I stayed behind in America. Eventually I took a vacation to England and we happened to meet up again. I knew it was fate and not too soon after we decided to get married and started our lives here. We had dreams of building a house out in the country, adopting children because I can't-"

Sayu sniffled, "I can't conceive so we planned to adopt. Unfortunately things took a wrong turn and well, the last thing he said to me was to live out that dream. So here I am, doing just that. The house is in the making of being constructed, of course if my books pan out."

Mrs. Willington seemed really sympathetic to Sayu's acting, not knowing it was acting and she gave her a small smile.

"So young and with such ambition, if only there were more women out there like you," she praised.

"Thank you for your kind words," Sayu sniffled again and tucked her used tissue into her purse. "I guess I take after my mother. She dreamed of living in America and raising a family there where most of her relatives immigrated to."

Mrs. Willington chuckled and looked over the paperwork and closed the folder, "well then, I see that all the paperwork was sent filled out correctly and there appears to be no problems at all. It says you have already had an inspector to check out your home and it was deemed acceptable. Your job brings in enough money so that is no problem. Well then, Ms. Yamamoto was there a certain age you were thinking of?"

Sayu tried to contain the gasp bubbling in her throat and she coughed and smiled, "I was thinking about maybe along the lines of twelve years old or so."

Mrs. Willington put all her folders away, except for Sayu's folder and began to type away at her computer before turning the screen around.

"We have several children here in that age range."

Sayu's eyes immediately zoned in on Linda and she said, "I was thinking female. I always wanted a little girl."

The woman nodded and the selection became narrow with Linda's picture still remaining on screen.

"Would you like to meet them before selecting?"

"That would be lovely."

* * *

After an hour of getting to know the young teenagers, Sayu was finally able to seek out Linda. Sayu gave her a little wink and Linda knew to play her part. She acted shy but answered any questions Sayu might have had. Linda showed an interest but tried not to be too interested or excited but not too boring or dull to make it seem odd. Linda knew the right cards to play and how to play them well.

"It was nice meeting you Ms. Yamamoto," Linda said goodbye.

Sayu nodded her head as Mrs. Willington led her away back downstairs.

"So, have you made a decision or did you want more time to think about it? I could provide you with some paperwork to look over, background information and such."

Sayu remembered what Watari had told her and knew how to respond to this question.

"If you don't mind, I would like to see some paperwork for three of the children and go from there."

The woman led her back to the office for the second time today and printed off some paperwork for Sayu. Sayu took the papers and stood up from her chair and shook the woman's hand.

"I appreciate all the time you took out of your day to show me around."

"It was my pleasure and I hope to hear from you real soon," the woman shook her hand and smiled.

"I will stay in touch. Have a nice day and thank you once again," Sayu said goodbye.

"You too dear, take care and have a lovely evening."

Sayu made her way to the car and once inside the car she closed the door and let out a deep breath.

Watari started up the car and when they were a good mile or so down the road the window separating the front and back rolled down.

Light and L looked anxious and excited at the same time, as did Watari. They all wanted to know how it went and what the results were.

"Well?" L asked.

Sayu turned in her seat and grinned, "I think we'll have Linda by tomorrow."


End file.
